Hurt
by HappyEndings831
Summary: Olivia has been showing up to work late, repeatedly. Everyday there is a new bruise decorating her almond skin. What happened to Olivia? What is Elliot going to do about it? Oh, and Olivia has a new boyfriend. AU. E/O eventually. R&R!
1. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**So, I got this idea, obviously! I don't know where it came from, but whatever. It floats my boat. ;) Read & Review, please! Feedback makes me happy. :D I hope you like this. E/O...eventually. Takes place after 'Paternity', OBVIOUSLY. lol. Enjoy! -Andy :)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, traffic was scarce, and, to top it all off, Elliot Stabler had just got word of the finalization of his divorce. He felt free and happy. There was no blonde she-demon lurking around every corner of his mind whenever he thought about the woman he'd been in love with for years. There was no more guilt. Except for his eternal soul being in trouble of damnation, Elliot was completely at ease.

Elliot didn't have to worry about anything. Well, until Olivia Benson, his partner, walked into the squad room. As she walked into the bullpen, she had a slight bounce in her step, a small smile on her face, and one coffee in each of her hands.

She plopped one coffee on Elliot's desk and then one on hers before taking a seat behind her desk. Smiling to herself and humming a chipper tune, she logged into the computer on her desk.

Elliot looked over the rim of his coffee cup with a raised eyebrow, "Someone's in a good mood," he commented before taking a sip of the deliciously hot liquid.

She looked into his eyes, across their two desks, with a smirk on her face, "Someone else is in a good mood too," she took a sip of her own coffee and leaned back in her chair, "Why are you so happy today?"

Elliot closed his eyes as he inhaled a long, deep, breath through his nostrils and then exhaled. Opening his eyes he smiled at her widely, "The divorce is final. I'm a free man!"

Olivia's face fell slightly, "Oh. That's so great, El!"

Elliot nodded, mistaking the hesitation in Olivia's voice for surprise, "I feel so great. Legitimately, I know the custody battle for Lizzie and Dicky is going to be hell, but I think they are old enough to choose for themselves."

Olivia crossed her arms, eyes wide, "What about Eli?"

Elliot looked away, anywhere but her eyes, "He's not mine."

Olivia's jaw dropped, "How…but I thought…but you said…and Kathy…what happened?"

Elliot looked up at her, the jubilance that had been in his eyes earlier, now a ghost of what was once there, "You know how babies usually have blue eyes the first few months after they're born?" Olivia nodded, "Well, it turns out that Eli actually has green eyes. You have to look because his eyes are still changing, but his eyes are definitely green."

"Is that supposed to mean something, El?" Olivia asked, cocking her head.

"Both of my parents, and grandparents, have blue eyes, and same with Kathy's side of the family," Elliot rubbed his bare left hand down his face, "A man she slept with while we were separated had green eyes."

Olivia understood, "Did she deny that the baby was his?"

"She didn't think the baby was his," he looked into her eyes, "at first. But, Eli is almost 11 months old now. He's starting to look like his father."

Olivia sighed, and stood up. She walked around their desks and placed a hand upon his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, El. I know how much you love Eli."

Elliot smiled slightly, looking up at her, "I do, but, since I'm not his biological father, I can't get custody of him," he paused, a slow smirk growing on his face, "You never told me; why are you so happy?"

Olivia stopped mid step, already half way back to her desk chair. She didn't speak until she'd reached her seat, "I…I think I'm falling for someone."

Elliot's grin froze as his heart shattered in a million glass shards. He cleared his throat a moment later, "That's great, Liv. Who is he? Is it serious? Do I get to meet him?"

"You've already met him, and, yes, it's serious. We've been dating for the last 6 months," she was about to continue, but Elliot interrupted her.

"Where was I?" Elliot asked, confused, "I don't remember you ever telling me about him."

"You were busy with your divorce, we were working hard cases, and…" she looked down at her hands as she fidgeted in her seat, "I didn't want you to know who he was until I had figured out if this was going to be…major."

Elliot held his breath, "Is it major?"

Olivia looked up into Elliot's blue orbs, "Yes."

Elliot could feel his airways constricting and he could feel his heart as the final pieces of it crumbled in his chest, but he put on a brave face, a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes and a very fake, very well rehearsed, "That's great for you, Liv."

He knew this day would come; the day she couldn't wait for him to make a move any longer, the day she decided that he wasn't all he was cracked up to be, the day she finally moved on. He had to admit that he was happy to see her happy, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"What's his name?" Elliot whispered after a prolonged silence. Now, it was Elliot's turn to fidget as he awaited the answer he already knew.

Before Olivia answered, a man, from behind Elliot, called over to her, "Olivia, I need to speak with you."

Elliot turned his head slowly, wincing at the sight before him. Captain Donald Cragen, their boss, was standing in the door way of his office. He was oblivious to the fact that he had interrupted a very important conversation.

Elliot turned back to Olivia as she brushed passed him, muttering, "We'll talk later, El."

He nodded as she disappeared in to their captain's office. Elliot looked over at the window that he'd been looking out of earlier. It was raining.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot had, had no time to speak any further on the subject. They'd worked a 24 hour case and were too physically and mentally exhausted to deal with another mentally tiring task. Leaving the squad room on the same elevator, they held a silent agreement to speak the next day.

* * *

The next day, Elliot had come to work at the later time Cragen had told the squad to show up at, letting everyone sleep in. This time, however, he brought the coffee.

Olivia ended up coming to work late. She limped into the squad room. Unless you were as observant as Elliot, or as close to Olivia as Elliot was, you might not have noticed the change in her gait.

Limping over to her desk and plopping in her desk chair, she seethed, obviously in tremendous pain. Her shoulder had restricted movement and her back cracked when she turned to open her desk drawer. She threw her purse in her desk drawer and pulled her coat off, revealing a black and blue bruise that peeked out from under Olivia's dress shirt sleeve before she quickly tugged the sleeve down.

Elliot who had been watching the scene before him had become scared and worried. He walked around to Olivia's side of their desks and sat on the edge of it.

He whispered to her, looking into her eyes, "Olivia, what happened to you?"

Using her first name, he was trying to send her a message. He was sending a worried, scared, and an whoever-he-is-I-will-kick-his-ass message that Olivia read loud and clear.

"El, don't worry about it," she shook her head and her neck protested, "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night and, you saw that perp yesterday. She would have kicked my ass if you hadn't have been there," she looked into his disbelieving eyes, "Really, I'm fine."

"Alright," Elliot eyed her before walking back to his desk and plopping in his chair, "but if you need to talk to someone…"

"I know," Olivia smiled at him softly, "You're here for me. Thank you."

Elliot smiled at her, trying to get her to believe that he believed her. He, however, didn't see how she was fooled. He was going to keep an eye on her and he was going to figure out what had happened to her.

That perp last night hadn't laid more than one hand, a slap across the face, on Olivia's body before Elliot had her pinned against the wall. Of course, he suspected Olivia's boyfriend first.

He was going to protect Olivia - by any means necessary.

* * *

**Like, hate? Really like, really hate? Feedback, please! No rude comments though, please! Jerks don't make authors happy - at all. Thanks for reading. On to chapter 2?  
Who hurt Olivia? Who is Olivia's mystery guy? Is he abusing Olivia? Is Elliot in love with his partner? Is Olivia? *READ TO FIND OUT!* -Andy :)  
**


	2. Bitch

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**So, I got this idea, obviously! I don't know where it came from, but whatever. It floats my boat. ;) Read & Review, please! Feedback makes me happy. :D I hope you like this. E/O...eventually. Takes place after 'Paternity', OBVIOUSLY. You guys liked Chapter 1, and I thank you for all of the support! Enjoy! -Andy :)**

* * *

He was taping his fingers in a syncopated, anxious, rhythm as he grew more and more anxious. Sitting there, staring at her empty desk across from him, it was hard not to go mad.

She should have been sitting across from him almost half an hour ago. And, where was she now? Was she okay? Was she hurt? Was she even alive?

See, he couldn't answer any of these questions, but it wasn't for his lack of trying. He'd called her five times, texted her seven, and e-mailed her 3 times - he'd counted. Now, however, he was staring at her desk, so lost in thought that he didn't see her limp into the squad room.

He did, however, smell her when she brushed passed him. She had this lovely scent that he could smell all day. She smelled like vanilla and lilac, like summer and winter, like Olivia.

He shook his head, expelling the thought from his mind. _I would get arrested for sexual harassment if I just went up, stuck my nose in the juncture of her neck and shoulder and took a whiff, _he thought to himself, almost drooling at an after thought, _Juncture? Oh, my God._

He shook his head, knowing he'd need a cold shower later. Realizing his partner was staring at him, he smiled at her sheepishly, "Hey."

"Hi," she gave him a small, tentative, smile, which was so wrong. Olivia - _his_ Olivia - was _never_ shy. She was always confident, straight forward, and fearless.

He inwardly cringed as he realized how much concealer she must have been wearing on her face. Her face was a completely different shade than her chest - _her chest_. He mentally slapped himself.

"So, why are you late?" Elliot looked down at his cell phone, trying to act casual, trying to act like he'd be texting anyone but her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her flinch, "I woke up late," she faked an easy going smirk, "I must have set my alarm wrong."

"Are you living with your boyfriend?" Elliot raised an eyebrow at her, finally looking into her fearful eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"No," Olivia shook her head, an odd expression on her face, "why?"

"Why don't you," Elliot choked down his fear and went for it. He had nothing to lose, "stay with me tonight? That way, you don't have to," Elliot looked into her brown eyes, "wake up late."

Olivia's breathing hitched. She looked around the squad room, making sure no one was listening in on their conversation before whispering, "What are you insinuating?"

Elliot raised his hands defensively, "Nothing." He stood up and walked toward the coffee maker, "Want some sludge, Liv? Munch made a new batch this morning."

Olivia looked at him with narrowed eyes and a slightly agape mouth, "Sure, El."

Elliot shook his head as he thought to himself, _Great job, genius, you got her mad at you!

* * *

_

They drove to the scene they'd been called to in complete silence. Elliot hadn't even turned on the radio, playing the music Olivia hated, but loved to see him enjoy. The silence was uncomfortable, filled with tension. Elliot would look over at Olivia every few seconds, and Olivia couldn't even look at him. She was so embarrassed and frightened.

What if her boyfriend found out? What would he do to her when he realized that Elliot was more than just her partner? Would he hit her again? Maybe he'd kick her this time, or maybe he'd beat her until she didn't even know anyone by the name of Elliot. The thing that scared her most is what he do to Elliot. She couldn't bare it if Elliot got seriously injured because of her.

A thought stuck in the back of her every now and again. It happened to be stuck in her mind at the moment. She, Olivia Benson, was a special victim.

When did she become someone's punching bag, someone's toy, someone's bitch? She hated every moment that she was with him, but she didn't have the courage to break up with him and stay that way. Bad-Ass Benson was afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, and she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

When they arrived at the scene, Elliot heard Olivia gasp lightly as they stood over the body. He looked over at her, confusion clearly written in his facial features.

"Sorry," she whispered, shaking her head and turning to Melinda, "How'd she die, Doc?"

"She was beaten to a pulp," Dr. Warner examined the dead body in front of her, handing the detectives the woman's wallet, "She shows signs of long term abuse."

Melinda Warner held up the girl's arm showing burn scars, and cuts up and down her wrist. Around her waist and thighs there were also some yellow, healing, bruises. Her face was so beaten that the detectives didn't recognize her as the girl on her Driver's License immediately.

Elliot saw, in his peripheral vision, as Olivia visibly shook. He waited until they were back in the car before he took his hand in hers, unknowingly making her pain instantly disappear.

* * *

He kissed her the moment she walked into her apartment, surprising her. Holding her around the waist and lifting her into the air as he spun them he didn't release his lips.

He unattached her lips, leaning his forehead against hers a few moments later, "Hey, Olive, how was your day?"

"Terrible," Olivia rolled her eyes, she hated that nickname so much. Her body suddenly went rigid, realization hitting her, "How did you get in here?"

"I got your key copied when you were sleeping at my place the other night," Kurt smiled at her cockily, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," Olivia lied and gave a very fake smile.

"Good," he laughed and winked at her, "because I'm not giving it back to you."

His cell phone rang in his pocket and he picked it up, "Moss." Kurt's face changed from pity to anger quickly.

He looked at Olivia with fire in his eyes as he hang up the phone. Olivia cringed, knowing what was coming. She crossed her fingers and hoped that she'd live through the pain.

* * *

Elliot had been home for only a short while when he heard the knock at his door. He was only in a pair of boxer briefs, so he pulled on a pair of sweats, leaving his shirt off.

He looked through the peep hole, surprised to see Liv, before opening the door. She looked terrible. Her left eyes was black and blue, and swollen almost completely shut. There were bruises blooming all over her face, her bottom lip was split and visibly bleeding, she had cuts on her hands, and she was caked in dirt. Gasping lightly, he moved out of her way, watching as she starting limping toward his front room in slow motion.

After closing the door behind her, Elliot just stared at Olivia. She needed a shower and some antiseptics for her open wounds. He reached for her hand, his heart warming when she took it, as he lead her toward the bathroom.

Elliot turned the water on to a nice, soothing hot and turned to Olivia. He started to divest her of her clothing, surprised when she didn't resist him. As he pulled off her dirty clothes, Elliot saw the bruises on her ribs, shoulders, upper arms and forearms. She had bruises that were yellowing all over her waist and dark purple bruises around her hips and thighs. She had many cuts and burns on her inner wrists and on the back of her ankles.

Finally, pulling off her bra and panties, Elliot gasped. She was bruised _everywhere_. He looked into her misty brown eyes as tears formed in his own eyes and ran in a steady stream down his face.

"What happened to you?" Elliot whispered after a moment, "Who do I have to kill?"

* * *

**Is Kurt abusing Olivia? What happened to Olivia? Who killed the victim with suspiciously similar injuries as Olivia? Who does Elliot have to kill? Does Elliot go into the shower with Olivia? Does Olivia take Elliot up on his offer? *READ TO FIND OUT!*  
Like, hate? Really like, really hate? Feedback, please! No rude comments though, please! Jerks don't make authors happy - at all. Thanks for reading. On to chapter 3! -Andy :)**


	3. Clean

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, everyone! I had a bit of Writer's Block! This chapter is pretty much fluff, and it _might_ get a little heavy in the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this, and, please, Read & Review. Good feedback makes an author feel great! Enjoy! -Andy :)**

* * *

"Who do I have to kill?" Elliot repeated after a prolonged, intense, silence between himself and Olivia.

Olivia looked at him through her right eye, while her left hurt to even think of moving, "You don't have to kill anyone, El," she cringed, "Can we talk in a little bit? I need to get clean."

Elliot nodded, halfway out of the bathroom before he heard Olivia groan. He pivoted and saw that Olivia couldn't lift her left leg high enough to step into the shower. Sighing softly, he quietly closed the open door behind him and divested himself of his pants and boxer briefs.

He searched for the least bruised part of her waist, and then lifted her into the shower. She was startled, but didn't say anything. He pulled a bar of soap from the rack in the left corner of the shower and rubbed it into a wash cloth, a the while looking into her eyes, asking her for permission. She nodded, not trusting her mouth enough to speak.

There was nothing erotic about it. Elliot washed Olivia's body gently, taking his time to get the dried blood and dirt off of her. Olivia thought that Elliot had magic hands because, when he washed her hair, she felt like she was in heaven.

At last, Elliot did a final once over of Olivia with the wash cloth, surprised at what he found on the inside of her right wrist. His eyes darted up to hers in a silent question.

She shrugged with a tentative smile, as Elliot leaned down and kissed the inside of her wrist. The water decided to turn cold at that moment, and Olivia cringed into Elliot's body. He chuckled and turned off the water.

Elliot stepped out of the shower, and then lifted Olivia out too. He dried her off with a big, white, fluffy towel. He grabbed another towel and dried himself off too.

Elliot disappeared into his bedroom for a minute, leaving Olivia to stand awkwardly in the middle of Elliot's small bathroom.

She looked in the mirror, cringing at the face she saw staring back at her. The woman before her was beaten and bruised. She couldn't defend herself and she was too frightened to tell anyone about her misfortunes. She'd always picked the wrong men to date, and she shouldn't have been surprised when it came back to bite her in the ass.

Olivia sighed as she heard Elliot's footsteps approach the bathroom. _If only Elliot felt the same way as I do,_ she thought to herself. She only dated the jerks she'd been with to try and get over her best friend, partner, and crush, Elliot Stabler.

She inclined her head toward him as he entered the bathroom with a stack of white and gray cotton in his large muscled arms. When he handed her a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, she smiled at him.

"Thanks," she whispered at him.

"No problem," Elliot bit his bottom lip, "I'm gonna go and change in the bedroom. Call if you need anything."

"You don't need to," Olivia chuckled for the first time that night, "I've already seen all of you, El."

Elliot's face turned a bright red and he smiled at her with wide eyes, "Okay."

He threw off his towel, almost making Olivia drool, and pulled on his boxer briefs. He then pulled on his own grey sweat pants. He'd decided to go shirtless and Olivia licked her lips.

Olivia threw off her own towel and pulled Elliot's white t-shirt over her head. She grunted at the soreness in her shoulders, but kept going until the bottom of the t-shirt reached her upper thighs. Next, she started to lift her leg to get the sweatpants on but her leg was in too much pain to lift high enough.

Elliot, who had been watching her dress, walked over to her and took the pants from her hands. He took her hand and led her into his bedroom where she took a seat on the edge of the bed. He helped her get the sweats on and then she stood up.

"Where are you blankets and pillows?" Olivia looked around as she asked Elliot.

"On the bed," Elliot smiled widely at her as she turned around and looked at him with a wide eye. "You're sleeping in the bed," he cleared his throat, "with me."

Olivia's mouth hung agape for a second before she nodded, "Alright."

Elliot was the first in the bed. He patted his hand on the spot in front of him, inviting Olivia to join him. She slid under the covers and was spooned, her back to his chest, against Elliot. He wrapped his arms around her, unabashedly. Sighing, she melted into his embrace and was asleep within seconds. Elliot, too, fell asleep in a short time.

* * *

Elliot woke up to the faint scent of lilac and vanilla, the feeling of a warmth all around him, and a small form in his arms. He looked down at the sleep woman before him. At some point during the night, Olivia must have turn over in Elliot's arms because she was facing him.

He watched her peaceful face as she slept, and heard her calm breathing. Even though she was battered and bruised, Elliot thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

She started to stir and her right eye opened slowly, her left too swollen to open completely. Her brown eyes focused on his face and she gave him a small smile.

He smiled back at her, kissing her on the forehead, "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Hey, El," her voice was still thick with sleep and Elliot found that charming, "This should be awkward," a crease formed between her eyes, "but…it isn't."

Elliot's chest rumbled against Olivia's chin as he chuckled, "It should have been awkward when I saw my name tattooed on you wrist, but it wasn't," he paused, giving her a sly smirk, "It's a good thing you didn't see _my _tattoo."

Olivia gasped with a smile, "Touché."

Elliot smiled at her and then his face became serious, "Are you being abused by your boyfriend?"

"El…" Olivia frowned at him.

"Liv," he looked into her eyes, "you can trust me."

Olivia sighed, "I know that," she saw the hurt in his eyes and finally gave him, "Yes, my boyfriend is abusing me."

"We need to report him," Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but Elliot shushed her, "I can't stand to have you hurt, Liv. You're my best friend and my…" he chickened out, "partner. Only my partner."

Olivia's wildly beating heart stopped in her chest, _Only_?

* * *

**What was Elliot really going to say? Does he say it? Where is this supposed 'tattoo' Elliot mentioned? Is Olivia in love with her partner? What about work? Do they report Kurt? Does Olivia go back to Kurt? What trouble can our dynamic duo get themselves into? Read to find out!  
You want more? Tell me! An author loves good feedback. Nothing rude, please! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)  
**


	4. Only

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**It will be heavy in the next chapter! This chapter just provides a little bit of mystery, a little bit of angst, and a little bit of fear! I hope you enjoy this, and, please, Read & Review. Good feedback makes an author feel great! Enjoy! -Andy :)**

* * *

It was the same routine everyday. Wake up, hide in the apartment, wait for Elliot to come home, go over his words in her head for hours, and, sometimes, go to work.

The bruise on her left eye was now a light yellow and it was still slightly sore. The bruises all over the rest of her body were healing too and she could lift her legs to step into the shower.

It was Wednesday and Olivia had been sitting on Elliot's sofa for the past hour, flipping through some of his old magazines that had been strewn on the coffee table in front of her. Her mind wasn't really on the magazine in her hands, however. She was still stuck on one word Elliot said the week before.

_Only_. How could Elliot say that they were _only_ partners? Didn't he know that he was the _only_ person in the world that she could trust with anything? Didn't he know that he was the _only_ man she could ever love irrevocably? He was _only_ her partner. He was her best friend, her confidant, her other half. They were soul mates, two halves of a whole. There was no dynamic duo without Batman or Robin; so, why would there be a dynamic duo without Benson or Stabler?

Nobody could know her as well as he did. No one could know him as well as she did. They were like Noah and Allie; you take one of them, you take both of them; like Rose and Jack; he jumps, she jumps right along with him.

If they were _only_ partners, Olivia would have to be thrown in the nut house. All of the thoughts she'd been thinking for years about him would have been lost and all of the silent messages his blue eyes had sent would be incorrect.

Olivia scraped her hands down her face, wincing when she rubbed hard on a particularly sore patch of skin. She sighed, throwing the magazine across the room, just as her cell phone rang on the table beside the couch.

Picking up the phone, and not looking at the caller ID, she answered it, "Benson."

"_Olive_," she could hear him sigh loudly on the other line and she flinched "_You're okay."_

"Yeah," Olivia said after a moment, anger boiling up inside of her, "no thanks to you."

Kurt paused for a moment, "_I'm sorry about hurting you. I wasn't in my right mind. You know that I'm not usually like that. I'm not a violent man. You __know__ that."_

Olivia sighed, biting her bottom lip, "What do you want, Kurt?"

"_I want you to come home."_

"We don't live together," Olivia stated flatly.

"_I have the key to your place, remember? I moved all of my stuff in on Monday! We can be together all the time now. And, we can have that family you've always dreamt of."_

"What?" Olivia's jaw dropped. Kurt had been living in her apartment? She had forgotten that he'd copied her key without even asking her.

"_What's wrong, baby cakes? You knew I had the key and I told you I was moving in. I'll come and pick you up in an hour so that you can come home. Just give me the address of where you're staying…"_

Olivia's eyes popped wide open. He had told her wanted to move in months ago and she had told him that, that would be a great idea. She didn't know why, but he seemed sincere in his apologies and she didn't have anything going for her with Elliot. She had to move on.

She sighed and said into the phone quietly, "I'll just come to the apartment on my own."

"_I'll see you soon, Olive."

* * *

_

Elliot walked into his apartment an hour later, back from the grocery store, when he saw a letter resting on the island in his kitchen. He walked over to it, realizing how quiet his apartment was. In the back of his mind, he wondered where Olivia was.

He put the brown paper bag down on the counter and picked up the little note card. What he read made him wince. He knew where Olivia was.

_El,_

_Since we're only partners, I can't stay with you anymore. I'm sorry for the short notice. It's just unprofessional of us to keep sleeping in the same bed, under the same roof, and in the same apartment._

_I'm going back to Kurt. I think he was sincere in his apology to me earlier, when I was on the phone with him. He promised never to hurt me again. I believe him._

_I'm really sorry if this offends you or hurts you in any way. I want a family, a porch with a swing, a white picket fence - the works. I think he can give that to me._

_I'll see you in work. Thank you for giving me a place to stay and time to heal. You're a fantastic friend._

_-Liv_

Elliot sucked in a deep breath. Since when were they _only _partners? They'd been partners for years, and, over those years, he'd fallen madly, passionately, and deeply, in love with her. How could they _only _be partners?

* * *

Olivia walked into her apartment. She smelled many delicious scents, emanating from the kitchen. Her kitchen had ever smelled that good because she couldn't cook. The only time her kitchen ever smelled that great was when Elliot had come over to cook for her.

She sighed, chucking her jacket onto the couch and slipping off her shoes. Bare foot, she walked into the kitchen and saw as Kurt, with his back to her, concocted something edible on the stove.

"Actual food. I didn't think my kitchen would ever see the day," Olivia commented with a small smile on her face.

Kurt turned around with a smile on his, looking her directly in the eyes, "This is a special night."

Olivia didn't know exactly what she saw in Kurt's eyes, but it sent shivers down her spine. Later, she would come to describe it as the look a cheetah would give its prey, before pouncing. She had a right to be scared, and she had a right to regret ever leaving the sanctuary of Elliot's arms for the prison bars of Kurt's.

* * *

**What trouble can our dynamic duo get themselves into? Is Kurt going to abuse Olivia again? What is Elliot going to do? And, I'm guessing that you want to know where Elliot's newest tattoo is? Read to find out!  
You want more? Tell me! An author loves good feedback. Nothing rude, please! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)**


	5. Battered

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!  
Thanks for all of the comments, guys! This chapter is rather long, and it's pretty heavy. I really hope you like this chapter! Enjoy. Don't forget to read & review! An author writes more when more people want her to! ;) Enjoy. -Andy :) **

* * *

It was awkward, to say the least. She'd been back with Kurt for almost a month now. Elliot had breathed a word to her about her leaving his apartment, about her relationship, about _their _relationship.

Elliot, always the hero, kept a watchful eye on Olivia though. It's not like she was a damsel in distress, but he sometimes wished she was. If she would just see how bent on saving her he really was then she'd know he was in love with her. Right? Elliot was also an optimist, so, however unrealistic his fantasies for his lady-love were, he couldn't stop hoping that one day she'd change her mind.

Irrationally, he thought that maybe, just maybe, she'd figure it out on her own; that he wouldn't have to say anything to her. He scraped his nails from the top of his head down to the nape of his neck, sighing as he did so.

Olivia, who'd been working on a very boring, very tedious, DD5 looked up at Elliot from her desk. She felt guilty, thinking it was her fault that he sat hunched over, sighed at least twenty times an hour, was especially rough with the perps, and wouldn't look her in the eyes. He looked at her more when she only had one eye to look into.

She rested her head on her hand and gave a defeated sigh as she continued typing her DD5, with one hand. Olivia started think of Kurt. He hadn't hit her in a month; he hadn't even yelled at her.

Frowning at her next thought, she had to admit that there was something slightly off about his behavior. Kurt was _too _calm and _too _quiet. He was the ideal boyfriend, and it felt so wrong to her.

The way he acted just seemed like a façade most of the time. Like, in those movies where the bad guy pretends to be friends with good guy, and, in the end, you find out that the bad guy had a secret agenda the whole time.

Olivia shook her head, blinked her eyes, and took a deep breath. _I'm being paranoid_, she thought to herself. She shoved all of her skin crawling thoughts deep down inside of her, and decided to think of something else.

"Liv," it was Elliot. His voice rasped and, when Olivia looked up and into his blue blood shot eyes, she saw something there that she couldn't quite identify. It was pained and sad, and cloudy, like he couldn't make up his mind as to what he was thinking about; like his mind was jumbled mess.

"That's my name," she gave him a small smile.

That smile made his stomach drop to the ground, "Uh…um…are you done that DD5 yet?"

Olivia looked at her computer screen, realizing that she'd only written her name, the date, and her precinct down. _Some report_, she thought to herself, _Oh, shut up. No one listens to you._

She inwardly smiled as she stuck her tongue out at herself, "Yeah, I'm almost done it."

Elliot nodded, opening his mouth and closing it multiple times before words actually came out, "How's Kurt?"

Olivia's body went rigid, "He's good."

"That's…nice," Elliot smiled at her. She could tell it was fake. His jaw was taut, the muscles in his neck were flexed, his eyes harden, and his voice broke.

"He hasn't," her voice dropped down to a whisper that only Elliot could hear, "hurt me."

Elliot raised an eyebrow, "I never asked you if he did or not, Liv."

"Well, you were going to, El," Olivia rolled her eyes and turned back to her DD5. She was halfway through the fifth paragraph when Elliot finally spoke.

"I was so scared," his voice was barely audibly.

Olivia's eyes darted up to his misty eyes, "Why?"

They were the only two left in the squad room, but Elliot believed that the walls had ears. He stood up, and ran to the stairs, motioning for her to come up with him to cribs with him.

* * *

When he reached the cribs, Olivia was behind him. They sat on one of the beds furthest from the door. Sitting as far away from each other as possible, they sat Indian style and faced each other.

There was a moment of silence before Elliot spoke, "You just left, without even telling me. I thought that maybe you'd seen Kurt on the street and he'd gotten mad at you," he sucked in a shaky breath, "You could have told me, rather than leaving a fucking note!"

Olivia looked at him, "You would have stopped me."

Elliot grabbed Olivia's face in his large hands, and pulled her closer to himself, "Yes, I would have! Do you realize how dangerous that man is? Do you understand that he could have hurt you again? And, if he did, I would have had to kill him!"

Olivia looked him with wide eyes, "I love him, El!"

He looked at her with hurt in his eyes, but he continued to yell, his breathing quickening, "You don't love him! You love the idea of your perfect life with him! But, _he hurt you_! You're acting like one of our victims, Liv! You keep going back to the one person who uses you as a fucking punching bag!"

Elliot's breathing was heavy and so was Olivia's. They were staring at each other's lips with tunnel vision.

It happened all so fast. He met her half way in a passionate, fiery kiss. Olivia's head almost blew its top off and Elliot saw the fireworks behind his eyelids. It was an explosion of nine years of pent up sexual tension.

Elliot fisted his hands in Olivia's short dark hair. Olivia put her hand on the back of Elliot's head and they moved to rest on their knees on top of the bed. It wasn't long before they were laying flat on the bed, Olivia on bottom. They hadn't broken the kiss yet, only breathing through their noses.

Olivia's hands moved to unbutton Elliot's dress shirt. Her nimble fingers had the offending garment off in a matter of seconds. She then undid his tie and threw it across the room. She moved for his belt, unbuckling it quickly and pulling his slacks down, along with his boxer briefs.

Now, it was Elliot's turn. He pulled her shirt over her head, only breaking the kiss for a moment. He pulled down her slacks, along with her panties and then undid her bra.

They were staring into each others eyes as they became one. It was passionate and it was fast as they came together in a matter of minutes, crying out each others names before Elliot collapsed on top of Olivia.

He kissed her collarbone and then whispered, "I love you."

Olivia's body went rigid and she pushed Elliot off of her. She pulled on her underwear, and then her pants. She quickly clasped her bra behind her back, and pulled her shirt over her head. She made sure she had all of her clothes before running out of the cribs, down the stairs, and leaving the precinct.

What had she done? She'd just had sex with her best friend, her partner, is what she did. And, she didn't regret it. What Olivia did regret, however, was that she smelled like sex and Elliot. Kurt was really going to give her a beating tonight.

She walked quickly to her car, hoping to beat Kurt home so that she could take a shower and change clothes. Little did she know what awaited her at her apartment.

* * *

Elliot watched as Olivia ran out of the cribs. He figured that she'd left the precinct entirely and sighed. This wasn't how he'd planned to tell her. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, at all. He stood up from the small bed and slowly gathered all of his clothes.

He pulled on his boxer briefs and then his slacks. He stepped into his dress shoes and the buttoned up his dress shirt before tucking it into his pants. Then, he tied his tie and buckled his belt.

He sighed sadly, and hung his head as he walked down the steps from the cribs. How could something so completely amazing be so terrible. Grabbing his coat, he left the precinct and drover toward Olivia's apartment, hoping to reconcile with her.

* * *

Olivia walked into her dark apartment. Turning on a single light, she shucked her coat over the couch. She thought Kurt wasn't home, so she walked into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. Olivia turned on the shower on and walked into her bedroom to get a change of clothes.

Her bedroom was dark too, so she didn't see the figure lounging on her bed. She put on a dim light. Olivia started to undress, getting all the way down to her and panties before she heard movement from somewhere near her bed. Turning around, she was startled to see Kurt reclined on her bed.

"Oh, don't stop there," Kurt smirked at her, his eyes turning evil.

She gasped, "Don't scare me like that! Jeez, Kurt," she took a deep breath, "Why are you here? I thought you had work."

Kurt cocked his head at her and stood up from the bed, anger in his voice, "You aren't happy to see me?"

Olivia took a step back, but Kurt still came closer, "No, it's not that. I'm just surprised to see you," he came with in a foot of her, looking as if he was going to hug her, "Ooh, I have to get a shower. Hug me then."

"Why don't I come into the shower with you?" Kurt's eyes darkened as he stepped into Olivia's breathing space.

"Maybe next time," Olivia's face scrunched up. She kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be out in a few minutes, babe."

She walked into the bathroom with her change of clothes, setting them on the counter. Olivia pulled off her underwear and bra and stepped into the shower, pulling the shower curtain closed behind her.

* * *

Midway through Olivia's shower, Kurt snuck into the bathroom. Olivia's underwear was laying on the ground. He picked up her panties and sniffed.

He knew it! Olivia really was a slut! If anyone would know what sex smelled like, it would be Kurt. He'd had at least five girls on the side since he started seeing Olivia. When he was "working" he was really with them, but, Olivia was non the wiser.

It didn't matter how many woman he had sex with, however. It only mattered that Olivia was having sex with a man that was not him. She hadn't touched him since they'd gotten back together and now he knew why.

He could hear Olivia turn off the water and he dropped the panties, slipping out of the bathroom door, a moment before Olivia pulled the shower curtain back.

She shook her head, no one was there. Olivia could have sworn there was, but, then again, she was slightly paranoid.

* * *

Elliot pulled up to Olivia's apartment building just as the rain started. He didn't know if Kurt was home, but he didn't really care. No wait, he did care, a lot, actually. Elliot didn't want to getting Olivia in trouble or hurt. And, he didn't want to send Kurt off the deep end.

He took his key out of the ignition and just stared at her apartment building. Elliot just sat there, in the car, his shoulder hunched over and his mouth in an arch. Sighing, he sat there, trying to summon the courage he needed to go and talk to her.

* * *

Olivia walked out of the bathroom wearing an old NYPD t-shirt that once belonged to Elliot. It was too big for her, but it was perfect to sleep in. She felt safe whenever she wore it. She also wore a pair of sweat pants.

Walking into the hallway and then into the kitchen, her apartment seemed too quiet. She got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she heard a floorboard creak in the next room. Her heart started to beat a mile a minute as she tried to stay calm and quiet.

Kurt walked into the room a moment later looking livid. His hands were balled into fists, and his knuckles were white. Kurt's face was a deep red.

_Uh oh_, Olivia thought to herself before she heard herself say, "What's wrong baby?"

Kurt was quiet for a moment before his voice boomed, "YOU WHORE!"

He ran at her and punch her square in the jaw. Then, he kicked her legs out from under her and started to kick her in the ribs. Incessantly, he kicked her ribs, until she was too numb to feel the kicks.

He got down on his knees screaming, "You worthless piece of shit! Who did you fuck?"

Olivia looked up at him with scared, confused eyes. How did he know that she'd had sex with Elliot.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, tears coming down her face as he slapped her in the face.

"You know what I'm talking about, Olivia Benson!" he stood up, pulling her with him, and leaned her up against the kitchen counter, "If you're gonna be a whore, I might as well treat you like one!"

He ripped Olivia's t-shirt clear off of her body. Olivia looked at him with pure fear in her eyes.

* * *

Elliot had finally gotten up the courage. He was now standing in the elevator, on his way up to Olivia's apartment. He heard scuffling from inside as he approached the door. Then, he heard a blood curdling scream and had to think quickly.

* * *

Kurt pulled down Olivia's sweat pants roughly and then ripped her underwear off of her body. He laughed at her as he saw tears rolling down her eyes. Admiring his handy work for a minute, he stopped his movements.

Olivia's lip was bleeding, a nice, large, purple bruise was already forming on her jaw, and she had bruises in the shape of his hands on both of her shoulders. He smirked and pulled his pants and boxers down.

This was her chance. If she didn't go for it now, she'd be raped and possibly, left there to die on the floor. She didn't know what Kurt would do to her. The knives were close enough to him the he could stab her. So, she took the plunge and screamed as loud as she could before Kurt clamped his hands around her neck, choking her.

* * *

Elliot kicked the door open, sending wood flying everywhere. From where he was standing, he could see Olivia leaned up against the kitchen counter looking over Kurt's broad shoulders.

Kurt turned his head and narrowed his eyes, "What the fuck?"

He released his grip on Olivia's neck and pulled his pants back on. Before Kurt made his way over to Elliot, he punched Olivia in the head. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

The look on Elliot's face gave Kurt all the information he could ever need. _This _was stupid fuck that fucked his bitch. Kurt cracked his fingers and then his neck and ran at Elliot.

Through Olivia's blurry vision on the kitchen floor, and semi-conscious state, she saw the fight take place.

Elliot got in hard punch to Kurt's jaw, but that didn't phase Kurt. Kurt double punched Elliot in his ribs. Then he kneed him in the crotch, making Elliot fall to his knees.

Elliot's phone slid across the linoleum floor of Olivia's kitchen, coming close enough to her, so that she could reach it. She grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"_911, what is your emergency?"_

Olivia's words were slurred slightly because of her head injury, "This is Detective Olivia Benson, badge number 44015. I'm at 203 West Eighty-ninth Street, New York, New York. Send a bus!"

And, then the phone died. Now, all she had to do was wait and hope that Kurt, who was rolling on the floor with Elliot, didn't kill the man she loved. Olivia lost consciousness for what felt like a minute. The next minute she heard a siren, and she lost consciousness again.

* * *

When she opened her eyes an EMT was resuscitating her in an ambulance.

"Where's Elliot?" she rasped. She looked around and didn't see him. Fear started to seep into her blood.

"He's going to be just fine, Detective," the EMT murmured above her head, "We have to get you fixed up."

Another EMT at the rear of the vehicle looked at a monitor that Olivia couldn't see and said, "Her BP level is crashing!" she banged on the side of vehicle, "Hurry, damn it, or she's going to die."

Olivia could feel it as the ambulance sped faster, and then, she saw black.

* * *

**What happened to Elliot? Kurt? Is Olivia going to be okay? Is Elliot? Does Olivia report her almost-rape? Is she going to go back to Kurt? And, I bet you really wanna know where and what tattoo Elliot has! READ TO FIND OUT!  
You want more? Tell me! An author loves good feedback. Nothing rude, please! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)**


	6. Ribs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**I'm sorry for the wait! I had a ton of different ways I could go with this, and it was hard to decide! I did it though, and I hope you like this chapter! Remember to please read & review! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)**

* * *

The ER was in complete pandemonium. Destitute individuals were sleeping on chairs and scaring the patients. Nurses were taking breaks, though they still had hours left in their shifts. And, a call had come in saying that two of New York's finest had been wounded in Manhattan.

They were rushed into the ER on gurneys, copious amounts of blood already shed.

* * *

"Olivia? Olivia can you hear me?" a voice pierced through the fog, "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," and she did.

The haze slowly cleared and her eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the bright light of the room and another to focus on where the voice had come from.

She trailed her eyes up the arm of the man holding her hand on the bed. Traveling up to his warm brown eyes and relieved smile, she smiled at him.

"Fin," she whispered, "Why are you here?"

"Baby-Girl," Fin shook his head and kissed her cast-covered hand, "We got the call that officers were down at your apartment and we rushed right over. You're like my little sister. Of course, I'm here."

Olivia looked at him, her smile disappearing, "Is Elliot alright?"

Fin looked at her intensely, "He's…" he prolonged his pause, trying to annoy his friend, and smiled, "the same pain-in-the-ass, cocky bastard we all know and love."

Olivia smacked his shoulder with her free hand, "Don't do that to me!"

Fin rubbed his arm, "Sheesh! I'm sorry," he swallowed and then looked at her seriously, "So what happened to you guys?"

Olivia visibly cringed and looked away, "Nothing."

"Obviously," Fin waved a hand, "something happened. And, who was that other guy?"

Olivia paused, taking a deep breath, "He was…he was…"

"You don't have to say anymore, Detective Benson," Trevor Langan stepped into the hospital room. With him, he carried a briefcase and a stern look on his face, "I'm you're lawyer."

"For the defense?" Fin raised an eyebrow at the man, then looked at Olivia, "What'd she do?"

"Kurt Moss is pressing charges against Olivia and Elliot," Trevor answered as he walked over to the bed, "Now, if you'll please leave, I need to speak with my client."

Fin rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll go see Elliot and tell him you're okay, Baby-Girl."

Olivia perked up, "Elliot's awake?"

"Yeah," Fin nodded, as if the fact were common knowledge.

Olivia frowned slightly, sitting up and flinched as her ribs protested the quick movement, "I want to talk to him."

Fin shook his head, "Liv, you can talk to him later," he pushed her back onto the bed lightly, "You need to rest right now."

Olivia pouted but didn't argue, "Fine. At least, tell him that I said hello, please."

"Will do," Fin smirked at her, and then glared at Trevor on his way out.

"So why is Kurt pressing charges against me and Elliot?" Olivia raised her eyebrow at Trevor and crossed her arms.

Trevor took the seat in which Fin had been sitting moments before, "He says you and Elliot attacked him, and he wouldn't go down without a fight."

"At my own apartment?" Olivia scoffed.

"He says you tricked him into coming to your apartment," Trevor nodded, opening up his briefcase.

"He was there before I got home," Olivia explained. Trevor looked at her with a raised eyebrow and started taking notes on his yellow legal pad.

Suddenly, machines all around the room started beeping and Trevor looked up. Olivia was convulsing on the bed in front of him.

* * *

Fin walked into Elliot's room to find him losing against Munch at chess.

"What the hell is the point of this game again?" Elliot asked as he moved his King forward.

Munch took the advantage and captured Elliot's King, "Check mate," he smiled evilly at the younger the man, "The point is to make old men like me feel better than young adolescents like you."

Elliot gave him the middle finger and then looked toward the door, where Fin was standing, "Hey, man! How's Liv? Is she alright? Does she need anything? Can I see her?"

Fin held up his hands, "Whoa, man, chill out there," he plopped in a chair across the room from Elliot's bed, "Liv is good. She'd alright, and all she needs is some bed rest. You can't see her for the same reason she can't see you. You. Need. To. Rest."

"Liv wanted to see me?" Elliot smiled to himself.

"Yeah, she did. Now, stop drooling before Cap comes in to check on you," Fin joked.

"Well, I think I'll go check on Olivia," Munch winked at Fin as he stood up, "just to be sure she's as well as you say."

"She's talking to Trevor, actually," Fin said, "but she can get me some coffee since you're up."

Munch muttered something unintelligible and left the room as Elliot looked at Fin sadly, "Why is she with Trevor?"

"Kurt Moss is pressing charges," Fin explain, stealing Elliot's pudding cup off of his tray. He put a spoon full of the mush into his mouth and made a face as he swallowed it, "This shit is disgusting, man."

Elliot smirked as Fin put another spoonful in his mouth, "Then, why are you still eating it?"

"I didn't say it wasn't edible," Fin blinked and continued to eat the white substances

A commotion outside of the hospital room brought Captain Donald Cragen to Elliot's bedside, "Olivia is having a seizure."

Elliot's eyes widen and he jumped out of bed. His shoulder and ribs protested as he ran out of the room and down the hall to Olivia's. She was a mass of flailing limbs and awkward movements on the bed as the doctors and nurses that were around her tried to calm her down.

And then everything stopped.

Her body fell limply to the bed and the rapid beeping became one long sound. The doctors were trying to resuscitate her but nothing was happening.

And then beeps started in slow succession of each other and she opened her eyes, gulping in the fresh air.

* * *

Olivia looked around the room, wondering what had happened. As her eyes roamed over toward the door, she saw Elliot standing there, looking relieved and frightened at the same time.

She gave him a small smile.

* * *

Fin led Elliot back to his room after all of the nurses and doctors had exited Olivia's room. Being a detective, he was aware of his surroundings. He didn't miss Trevor Langan slip into the room of one Kurt Moss, looking cocky. _Well_, thought Fin, _someone is up to no good_

.

* * *

Once Elliot was situated in his bed he rubbed his ribs in pain.

"Man, you didn't hurt your ribs," Fin looked at his friend quizzically, "Why are you rubbing them like they hurt?"

"They don't," Elliot avoided his friends eyes.

"Right…" Fin nodded. There was an awkward silence and then a nurse came into Elliot's room looking stern.

She looked at Fin and crossed her arms, "Visiting hours are over. You can visit Detective Stabler in the morning."

Fin rolled his eyes and sighed, "Alright," and waved at Elliot as he left the room, "See ya later, man."

Elliot smiled at him. When he was sure Fin was gone, Elliot rolled up his hospital gown. He looked at the left side of his rib cage and smiled down at his latest inking.

Olivia's smiling face beamed up at him.

After rolling is night gown back down, Elliot got situated for bed. He smiled to himself, thinking of Olivia, as he fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

He and his partner down the hall were completely unaware of the trouble that was brewing all around them.

* * *

**How much more trouble can our dynamic duo get into? Why is Trevor acting suspicious? Does Kurt's accusations take him to court? Does Olivia report her almost-rape? Is she going to go back to Kurt? Does Olivia, or anyone else for that matter, know that Elliot has Olivia's face tattooed on the left side of his ribcage? READ TO FIND OUT!  
You want more? Tell me! An author loves good feedback. Nothing rude, please! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)**  
**P.S. The next chapter is, most likely, going to be up within a few hours to a day of this one. :)**


	7. Statements

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**I hope you like this chapter! Remember to please read & review! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)**

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were being discharged today. Both had been in the hospital for a little over a week and it was hell for each of them. They hadn't seen each other since after Olivia's seizure. It constantly nagged them both, wondering if the other was alright, if the other was missing them too.

Olivia signed her discharge papers, dressed, and walked down to Elliot's hospital room, relishing in the feel of freedom that over powered her. She walked into his room just as he was pulling a t-shirt out of his duffel bag. Elliot looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.

Elliot stood up to pull on his t-shirt and that's when Olivia saw it. Her face was smiling back at her, inked into Elliot's skin. Olivia's jaw dropped in disbelief.

Stopping his movements, Elliot stared at Olivia, "Are you okay, Liv?"

"You…you…" she pointed to the tattoo.

He looked down at it and shrugged, "I have a tattoo of you," he smiled at her as he walked over to her, throwing his t-shirt on the bed. He took her hand and placed it over the tattoo, "You didn't notice it in the cribs?"

"I…it was dark," Olivia traced the lines of her face on Elliot's skin as she cursed herself for not seeing the ink before. She looked up into his blue eyes, "Why would you tattoo me on your skin? You can never get rid of that, unless you want to get it removed. Ya know, with a laser. That's supposed to be really painful and-"

Elliot pressed his lips to hers, stopping her words. He leaned his forehead against hers as he spoke, "I told you I was in love with you and I meant it. You obviously love me too," he traced his name on her wrist, "or you wouldn't have tattooed my name on your skin."

"You're right," Olivia sighed as Elliot wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly to his body, "I do love you."

Elliot kissed her forehead and then pulled away. He pulled on his t-shirt and laughed at the face Olivia made, "What?"

"Why'd you put that on?" she pouted, "You look better without your shirt on," she thought for a minute, "On second though, you look better without any clothes on."

Elliot felt himself harden and blush at the same time, "Okay, Liv," he started walking toward the door with his duffle bag and hers over his shoulder, "It's time to go home."

"Home?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well," Elliot said as they walked down the hallway, passed the nurses station, and stopped in front of the elevator, "Your apartment is trashed, and my bed is extremely comfortable…" he muttered the rest so that Olivia couldn't hear him, "with you in it."

Olivia did hear him, however, and she smiled, "Then, home is where we shall go."

* * *

"Are they gone?" he croaked as he sat up in the bed. He had terrible headache, a broken wrist and a fractured collar bone.

"Yes," Trevor said from his seat across the room, "Now what was your plan?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the younger man, "I'm going to get her to side with me, and then Elliot will have to take the blame. Since you too are on my side, Elliot can get a maximum sentence. It will, for one, ruin his reputation, and it will ruin any chance he could ever have with Olivia."

Trevor nodded with a slight smile on his face as he stood up, "I don't want her with you, but I especially don't want her with Elliot. At least, I get the lesser of two evils here. I've got to go. See you later, Kurt."

"See you later, Trevor," Kurt watched Trevor as he walked away, admiring the view. He smiled to himself, "If only."

* * *

"Wow," Olivia breathed as she fell on her left side, next to Elliot, "that was…wow."

"I know," Elliot commented as he leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder.

They'd been in Elliot's bed for the past four and a half hours, just enjoying each other.

Elliot took Olivia into his arms, "Marry me."

"Okay," Olivia nodded into Elliot's neck. She kissed his pulse point as he squeezed her tighter to his naked body.

"Do you mean it?" Elliot's heart rate sped up.

"Did you mean it when you asked me?" was Olivia's only response before she kissed his lips sweetly. She crawled on top of him, get ready to sit on him when she heard it.

Elliot's phone started ringing in the other room, "Fuck, baby. Every time!"

"We're busy," Olivia groaned as she hopped out of the bed. She ran into the other room, giggling, as Elliot chased her. She picked up the phone on the last ring, "Benson."

"_Olivia?"_

"Yeah, obviously, Fin," Olivia fought the urge to moan as Elliot suckled her earlobe, "What do you want?"

"_No need to be pissy, Baby-Girl. I called Elliot. You just happened to pick up."_

Olivia smirked, "So, I ask you again, what do you want?"

"_We have a case. And, before you complain, it's really important."_

Olivia sighed in defeat, "Alright, Fin, we'll be at the house in about an hour."

"_Thanks, Baby-Girl," _and he hung up.

"Damn," Elliot whispered into Olivia's ear as he pulled her toward the bedroom.

"El, we have to get ready for, ooh that feels good, work," Olivia moaned as Elliot lips traveled down to her chest.

"We're going to take a shower," Elliot kissed his way up to her lips, "It conserves water too." He pulled her into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and turned on the shower.

"Saving the Earth _and _getting frisky?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at him as she stepped under the hot spray.

"Multitasking," Elliot winked at her. Then, he stepped in behind her unaware of the trouble lurking ahead of them.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot walked into the squad room exactly one hour later, surprised to find the room seemingly empty. Except for a few detectives scattered around the room, there was no one there. Fin and Munch weren't at the there desks either.

There was a light on in Cragen's office. They looked at each other and shrugged before heading toward the office. When they reached the door, Elliot knocked twice. The blinds were closed in the room, so only an eerie glow emanated from the office.

He knocked twice more before they got an answer, "Come in!"

Fin closed the door behind Olivia and Elliot after they were inside of the office. Munch was standing with his arms crossed behind Cragen, who looked solemn. Cragen was sitting behind his desk, tapping his fingers. Fin went to stand near the door again, and Elliot and Olivia took the two open seats in front of Cragen's desk. Tucker, who hadn't been visible until now, stood in the right corner of the room on the same wall as the door.

It was very quiet, until Cragen spoke, "We have a problem."

"Which is?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at Cragen as she gripped the arm of the chair.

Cragen crossed his arms and looked from Elliot to Olivia, "Neither of you gave John or Fin your statements, and, to top it all off, Kurt Moss is filing charges against both of you," Cragen's eyes narrowed, "Again, something the two of you hadn't mentioned. I only heard of this through Fin, and then Sergeant Tucker." Cragen folded his hands on his desk, "Care to explain?"

"Which part?" Elliot licked his lips and crossed his own arms.

"Actually, El," Olivia turned to look at her partner, fear evident in her eyes, "they both go hand in hand," then she looked back to Cragen. "Are you taking out statements separately or together?"

"Separately," Fin interrupted. "Munch'll take Elliot's statement and I'll take your's, Liv."

Olivia nodded, and stood up, "Let's get it over with then."

* * *

"He says, and I quote, '_The mother fucker fucked my girl friend. THEN, he has the nerve to bust into Olivia's apartment while we're trying to fuck! He came up behind me and hit me. And I had to fight him off. Olivia came up behind me and start kicking me and punching me. That bitch is strong. They ambushed me. Those fuckers need to go to jail!_'" Munch read in his monotonous voice to Elliot.

They were sitting in an interrogation room. Elliot's statement was being taken on the events of last Monday night. His mind, however, was on Olivia.

"So," Munch snapped his fingers in front of his colleague's face, getting his attention, "Tell me one more time what happened."

* * *

"He pushed me up against the counter and screamed 'If you're gonna be a whore, I might as well treat you like one.' Then, he tore off my clothes and stopped to stare at me," Olivia sniffled, "He smiled at me, like he was proud of his handy work. That's when I got my chance and screamed as loud as I could.

"I didn't know that Elliot was right outside the door. Kurt started choking me to keep me quiet, and that's when Elliot kicked down the door and stormed into the kitchen."

* * *

"He was trying to rape her!" Elliot's face was red as he became livid, "After pulling up his pants and then kicking Liv in the head, he charged at me like a fucking rhino! I felt like I had just been tackled by a three-hundred pound line-backer.

"So, Liv was unconscious after that fucker kicked her, but, while Kurt and I were going at it, I saw her eyes open. Thinking quickly, I threw my phone from my pocket to the floor and kicked over to her."

* * *

"It was all blurry, but I could see Elliot and Kurt fighting," Olivia explained, "and then Elliot's phone skidded over to me. So, I dialed nine-one-one and then everything went black."

It was so quiet for a moment, you could hear a pin drop as Fin processed Olivia's story. Tears came to the man's eyes, "How long had Kurt been abusing you?"

"For the first couple or so months, Kurt was a great guy, ya know?" Olivia smiled sadly, "I thought that maybe, just maybe, we would live happily ever after, have the kids I've always wanted. But he started to get controlling and his temper started to rear its ugly head.

"He was always telling me that all of his problems were always my fault," she sniffled as tears rolled down her eyes, "Kurt was pissed when any man ever looked at me, and vice versa. Then, he started beating me up, telling me that no man would ever want me with the way I would look after he was done with me."

Olivia traced Elliot's name on the inside of her wrist and inwardly smiled as she continued, "We broke up a month or so ago when the beatings got too bad. He called me a little while later and apologized. I actually thought he was sincere," she scoffed at herself, "And then this happened. I should have seen it. He was always too calm.

"I'm never going back to that bastard. It's one thing to hurt me, but to even think of laying a hand on Elliot? Uh, no. That won't fly with me."

Fin looked at Olivia with a small, proud, smile on his face, "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yeah," Olivia smiled to herself as she continued to trace her tattoo.

* * *

Both pairs emerged from their respective interrogation rooms at the same time. Looking relieved, Elliot walked over to Olivia and discreetly took her hand in his. Both Cragen and Tucker emerged from the Captain's office a few seconds later.

"So we have their statements now?" Tucker asked Fin and Munch.

"Yeah," Fin nodded, then added, 'and Liv was right. Kurt's reasons for filing charges do go hand in hand with her and Elliot's statements."

Tucker nodded and then sighed as he saw Elliot squeeze Olivia's hands, "I'll interview you two in the morning. Go home and get some rest."

Elliot's eyes widened in surprise at Tucker's kindness but he didn't say anything. He nodded and led Olivia out to the parking lot.

Walking slowly, the couple swung their hands between them. About twenty feet from Elliot's SUV, he clicked the button on his keys to unlock the car. The couple heard the doors unlock and continued walking.

Suddenly, Olivia saw orange and couldn't feel Elliot's hand anymore. People passing by stopped to watch the SUV being engulfed in flames.

"Call a bus!" Munch yelled run outside. Fin, Cragen, Tucker, and a group of other cops followed after him.

When the car came into view they saw Elliot laying not thirty feet from the car, and Olivia laying awkwardly a few yards away from him. Cragen and Tucker ran to Elliot, while Fin and Munch ran to Olivia. The ambulance arrived on the scene to take each detective to the hospital.

* * *

When Olivia woke up, she was disoriented. She looked around the room, seeing blurry shapes and colors mixed together.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," a voice said from a few yards to her right. He was laying in the bed on the other half of the room, smiling at her.

"What happened?" Olivia rasped, as she looked at Elliot's bandaged arm and then down at her own. She wasn't in much pain, so she was confused as to why they were sitting in a hospital.

"Nothing really," Elliot said sarcastically, "Our car just blew up, I have a bunch of burned skin, you were barely scathed, and someone's out to kill us."

Olivia choked back her fear, and smirked at him, "Ha, no big deal."

"Happens everyday," Elliot nodded slowly. Then, Elliot looked to the door, where a tall, muscular figure stood, holding a dozen roses. He flinched as the man entered the room.

Olivia turned to look at the door with wide eyes as the man spoke, "Olivia, we need to talk."

She rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Dean?"

"I want you back," Porter said glaring at Elliot, who snorted.

"When did you come to this conclusion?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at the FBI agent.

"When I found out that you were hurt," he dropped the bouquet in Olivia's lap. "I can't lose you ever again. I'm so sorry that I was such a dick to you. Will you take me back?"

* * *

**Uh-oh; will Olivia go back to Dean? To Kurt? Who put the bomb in their car? Is Kurt still in the hospital? What's Trevor up to? Does Kurt get his day in court? Who gets out of the hospital first, El or Liv? And, is Kurt gay or bisexual? READ TO FIND OUT!  
You want more? Tell me! An author loves good feedback. Nothing rude, please! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)****  
**


	8. Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**I was too exhausted to write more than this. I'm gonna catch up on sleep, and, hopefully, I'll get two chapters up by Sunday night! I hope you like this chapter! Remember to please read & review! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)**

* * *

Olivia's jaw dropped, "What did you just say?"

"I asked if you would take me back," Dean rested his hands on his hips and looked into Olivia's eyes seriously.

It was dead silent in the hospital suite as Olivia processed his question. She was somewhere in between falling into a fit of hysterics on the floor and climbing out of the bed and then strangling Dean until he his face turn purple.

Suddenly, Elliot, who had been trying very hard not to laugh, broke into his own fit of hysterics. Of course, his laughter sent Olivia in a fit of her own. They laughed for a solid two minutes before they really needed the oxygen and finally calmed down.

Dean frowned and looked at Olivia wearily, "Is that a no?"

Elliot snorted, "No, Porter," he had the satisfaction of getting the man's hopes up and then crushing them in a matter of seconds, "That's a hell no."

"Sorry," Olivia shrugged at him, "I'm seeing someone." She looked at Elliot in her peripheral vision and smirked.

Dean's shoulders slumped and he let out a defeated sigh, "At least, I tried," he started to leave the room, turning back in the door way to say, "He's a lucky man," before he officially left.

The hospital room was quiet for a moment, and then Elliot spoke, "So, who are you seeing?"

Olivia looked at Elliot and rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, "Shut up, Stabler."

Elliot smirked at her, cockiness radiating off of him.

* * *

"Elliot. Stabler," she punctuated her words menacingly. "Which room is he in?"

The nurse looked at the furious woman with a furrowed brow, "He's in room eight-oh-four."

"Thank you," the blonde woman said through gritted teeth and turned to her children, who had taken seats in the waiting area. "Come on," she motioned for them to follow her, and they did.

"Why are we even here, Mom?" the woman's son asked as he gave his twin sister a confused look. "I thought you…"

"Shut up!" she snapped as they reached Elliot's room. She knocked three impatient times.

* * *

"Who do you think that is?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at her partner.

"I don't know." Elliot shrugged and then called, "Come in!"

Elliot's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw the irate blonde woman standing in the doorway, two fraternal twins flanking her.

"Hi, Daddy," Lizzie, Elliot's daughter, ran over to his bed and leaned down to hug him.

Dickie, who had followed his sister to the foot of the bed, waved at his father, "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, guys," Elliot smiled at his twins and then looked at his livid ex-wife. "Kathy, why are you here? It's not my weekend with the kids."

"I don't want them," Kathy crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. She bit her bottom lip and tugged at her sleeves, scrunching them into her palms. "You no longer need to fight for custody of our children. You can have them."

Elliot looked at Kathy dumbstruck, "Why?"

"I can't take care of them and Eli at the same time, Elliot," Kathy glared at him with fire in her eyes and ice in her heart before her eyes returned to dancing around the room.

Elliot looked at his kids, "That's fine with me, but do you have to do this now?" He looked at his ex-wife, "I am injured, ya know? Or, were you just oblivious to that fact?"

Kathy laughed mirthlessly, "I am a very observant person, Elliot." Kathy sent a quick glare Olivia's way before continuing, "You can take care of them. Do whatever. I don't care." Kathy walked over to his bed and threw papers in his lap, "Sign them and you'll have _full _custody."

Elliot sighed, taking the pen Kathy had handed to him. He skimmed the page and his eyes shot up to hers, though his next command was directed at his children, "Dickie, Lizzie, go get a snack from the cafeteria."

"But Dad…" Dickie protested. Elliot interrupted him, "Go. Now." Dickie and Lizzie grumbled all the way out of the room.

Elliot waited until his children were out of ear shot before he spoke, "You don't want _any _parental rights, Kathy? Are you serious? They're you're children!"

"They are your children too, Elliot! You can take care of them! I can't," Kathy tugged at her sleeves again.

Elliot reached out his hands, grabbing Kathy's wrists, "Stop that; it's annoying."

Kathy looked at him with fear in her eyes as Elliot rolled up her sleeves and gasped.

"It's not what you think!" Kathy whispered.

"You're on drugs," Elliot said, not a question, not a statement.

"Okay, it is what you think," Kathy nodded quickly. Then, her eyes widened and she looked into his, "Don't you dare tell anyone, Elliot Stabler!"

"You've been shooting up drugs with my children in the house?" Anger rose in Elliot's body, "And, what about Eli? He can't stay with you."

"He's staying with my mother," Kathy pulled out of Elliot's grasp and quickly walked to the door after picking up the signed custody papers, glowering at Olivia for a moment before she left.

"You do know I could hear everything you both said, right?" Olivia asked as she looked over at Elliot with a raised eyebrow.

"I do now," Elliot shrugged. His children came into the room, each carrying two bowls.

Dickie set a bowl on a tray in front of Olivia and Lizzie set one in front of Elliot on his own tray. In each bowl contained sugarless, fat free, milk free, frozen yogurt.

Both detectives grimaced at each other before swallowing a spoonful.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the hall, a very angry man was screaming at his accomplice as he tied his shoes.

"Trevor!" Kurt screamed, "Olivia wasn't supposed to get hurt. It was just supposed to be Elliot! ELLIOT!"

Trevor put up his hands, defensively, "Don't worry. You're plan will work. She followed him out. There wasn't much I could do!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked over to the lawyer, feeling himself _grow_, "Next time, follow directions." Then, he added, shifting from foot to foot, "At any means necessary."

He threw his duffel bag over his shoulder and left the hospital room. Trevor stood awkwardly in the middle of the room before following Kurt.

* * *

**Does Kurt get his day in court? Who gets out of the hospital first, El or Liv? Are Dickie and Lizzie officially living with Elliot? Is Olivia? What are Kurt and Trevor up to NOW? And, is Kurt gay or bisexual? READ TO FIND OUT!  
You want more? Tell me! An author loves good feedback. Nothing rude, please! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)****  
**


	9. Threatened

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**I caught up on some sleep, and, hopefully, I'll get two chapters up by tomorrow night! I hope you like this chapter! Remember to please read & review! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)**

* * *

"The kids have a parent teacher conference tonight?" Olivia walked out of the hospital bathroom, dressed and ready to leave.

"Yeah," Elliot nodded from his bed. He groaned, as Olivia bent down to tie her shoe, "I cannot wait to get out of here, Liv!"

Olivia turned around and smirked at him, "You only have to be in here for two more days, El." She walked over to him and pecked him softly on the lips. "I'll hold down the fort until then."

Elliot took Olivia's hands in his own, and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, "Thank you. Thank you for being here. Thank you for taking care of my kids. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for-"

Olivia silenced him with her lips. She put her hand on the back of his head, holding him to her, as the kiss deepened. Elliot pulled Olivia by the belt loops of her jeans closer to him, so that she was half way on the bed.

A throat clearing stopped the two from going any further. Olivia smiled against Elliot's lips, kissing him once more, before turning to their Captain, who was leaning against door jamb.

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened, "Hey, Cap. What are you doing here?"

Donald Cragen smirked at his two lead detectives, whose faces were both bright red, "I was coming to pick you up, seeing as you've been discharged and you don't have a car."

"Oh," Olivia's eyebrow furrowed as she turned to Elliot, "I actually forgot that I didn't have a car to drive." She turned back to Cragen, "I would have figured it out sometime."

Cragen smiled and walked into the room. He picked up Olivia's bags and asked, "Are you ready to leave?"

Olivia looked at Elliot, biting her lip, "I guess so." She turned back to him, "Do you think you could drive me to Dickie and Lizzie's school today? They have a parent-teacher conference and I need to be there."

Cragen raised an eyebrow, but only nodded. He saw Olivia's longing gaze at Elliot and his at hers, so Cragen said, "I'm going to put these bags in the car and I'll meet you out front in five minutes. Okay with you?"

Olivia cracked a relieved smile, "That's alright with me." Cragen was halfway to the door when Olivia added, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Cragen sent over his shoulder with a smile, and then he left the hospital room.

Olivia turned back to Elliot, and her lips descended on his once again with a playful smile.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Olivia spotted Don's car outside of the hospital. His car was idling a few inches away from the curb. Olivia took a seat on the passenger's side and was surprised to find that the car she was in, did not have Cragen sitting in the front seat.

"Hello, Olivia," Kurt smiled evilly at her.

Cragen walked into Elliot's hospital room to find that Olivia was not there. "Elliot, where's Olivia?"

"She just left for the parking lot," Elliot cocked his head at his captain.

"Oh," Cragen smiled, "sorry." He walked over to Elliot, "Are you and Olivia…uh…"

"We're together, Cap," Elliot nodded. "Please, if you split us up, don't make Olivia move to a different unit. SVU is in her blood. I'll move if that is what you decide."

Cragen smirked at his detective, "I'm not moving either of you. You're my two best detectives. And, Tucker and I had a bet. He wins one-hundred bucks."

Elliot raised an eyebrow at his captain, "Thanks, Cap."

"No problem, son," Cragen smirked.

* * *

"What do you want, Kurt?" Olivia cringed as he caressed her face.

"Your bruises healed," Kurt commented, and then answered, "I want to make a deal with you."

"And what deal would that be?" Olivia asked.

"If you break up with Elliot, I won't kill him," Kurt said nonchalantly.

Olivia's jaw dropped, "What?"

"That's right. I'll kill him, if you don't do as I tell you," Kurt nodded with a smile.

Cragen smiled at the man he saw as a son and patted his hand, "I'm going to go now. Olivia is probably waiting in the car, bored out of her mind."

"You left the car unlocked?" Elliot asked.

"No," Cragen shook his head, "One of the nurses out front said he would watch the car for me. If the car wasn't running, I'd have to move it."

Elliot smirked and shook his captain's hand, "I'll see you in two days, Cap."

"You will," Cragen nodded and made his way out of the room, down the hall, and into the elevator.

* * *

"You saw what I could do to you," Kurt warned, "and I was holding back."

Kurt looked toward the hospital entrance, "I'd better go," he opened the driver's side door, and looked at her menacingly, "He's in a vulnerable state right now. Your choice."

Kurt winked at her and ran into the parking lot, just as Cragen appeared in front of the car. He looked surprised to see Olivia in his car.

"Did the nurse give you my keys?" he asked as he hopped in the car and saw the keys in the ignition.

Olivia looked out the window as Cragen started driving and sniffled softly, "Yeah."

She felt guilty for what she knew she'd have to do to Elliot. To his children. To her friends. To herself.

* * *

"Dickie did what?" Olivia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the ground. She wasn't able to comprehend this right now.

"Richard punched another student," Dickie's principal repeated as he watched Olivia's eyes grow even wider and then look over at Richard Stabler.

"Dick, what'd you do that for?" Olivia ran a hand through her hair as she looked at Elliot's son. Then, she looked over at his twin sister who was shaking her head at him. "Do you know, Lizzie?"

"Yes, I do," she nodded at her father's girlfriend, "but it's not my secret to tell."

Olivia was at a loss for words. She turned to the children's principal, "How much trouble is he in?"

"How about…detention for a week," he looked Olivia up and down over the rims of his geeky black glasses.

"What? That's not fair!" Dickie complained and slouched in his chair.

"You punched a child in the mouth, Richard!" the principal pointed at him, "You, of all people, should know not to do things like that! Don't make me add another week onto your punishment!"

"I was defending myself!" Dickie stood up from his chair, yelling at his principal. "And, he didn't even get in trouble! What kind of idiot are you?"

Olivia's eyes widened, and she put a hand on Dickie's shoulder. "Dickie, come on. Sit down," she whispered, calming the boy down.

He looked down at her, and all traces of anger disappeared from him face. Dickie heaved a sigh and plopped back in his seat. He crossed his arms, "I am sorry for my outburst, Mr. Stein. I did not mean to call you…"

"An idiot," Lizzie helped him.

"An idiot," Dickie nodded. He looked over at Olivia and gave her an apologetic smile.

Mr. Stein took a deep breath. "It's alright. You've got eight days of detention, and you're correct. The other boy did not get punished. But," he gestured to Dickie, "you have no visible markings from your brawl. He had a bloody nose and a footprint on his torso."

Dickie rolled his eyes and muttered, "He started it."

"What was that, Richard?" Mr. Stein asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," Dickie gave him a sour smile.

"As for Elizabeth," Mr. Stein changed the subject and smiled at the prodigal twin. "She has been excelling in all of her subjects and has gotten a scholarship to a music program for the summer. It is very prestigious and Elizabeth should be honored to have such skill as to be able to get into the program."

Olivia held up her hand and Lizzie high-fived her, "Nice going, Lizzie."

"Thanks, Olivia," Elliot's daughter smiled brightly over her glasses at Olivia.

Olivia smiled and looked down at her watch, then up at Mr. Stein, who was studying her, "Are we finished here? I want to take the twins out for a celebratory dinner."

Mr. Stein blinked and then smiled at her, "Of course, Mrs. Stabler."

He held his hand out at Olivia and she shook it. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Stein."

"Oh no," Mr. Stein smiled at her and released her hand from his clammy fortress, "Call me Frank."

"Frank…Stein?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Yes," he gave her an odd look. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Oh no. Not at all," Olivia smiled at him and headed toward the door, making it to the car before she started laughing.

"What is it, Liv?" Lizzie cocked her head at her father's girlfriend.

Dickie snorted as all three of them buckled their seat belts, "She's thinking of Frankenstein, Liz."

"Oh," Lizzie nodded with a smile. "You do know that Frankenstein was the doctor and not the monster, right?"

Olivia smiled as she drove toward a fifties diner a few minutes away, "I know."

"Then, why are you smiling?" Lizzie looked at Olivia through the rear-view mirror.

"In French, he'd be Monsieur Frank Stein." She pulled up to the dinner and parked in a space. Then, she turned around to face Elliot's children, "Think about it."

Lizzie and Dickie both smiled and Dickie said, "We both find you very random."

"But that's why we love you," Lizzie added as they both got out of the car.

Olivia stared at their empty seats for a moment. They loved her?

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to stay over," Kurt tried to catch his breath as he turned on his side in the bed.

"I'm glad I did too," Trevor smiled at the man before him. "So what are we going to do about Olivia and Elliot?"

"We're going to press charges against Elliot," Kurt ticked off on his fingers. "Then, you're going to defend Elliot and _lose_. Elliot will then be in jail, and I will get the girl."

"This is all just a game to you, isn't it?" Trevor traced a pattern on Kurt's bare chest.

Kurt took Trevor's hand in his and entwined their fingers. He looked into Trevor's eyes, "Yes. This is all just some fun and games. Do you have a problem with that?"

Kurt's hand had taken on a vice grip as he spoke. He was on the verge of breaking Trevor's hand.

Trevor whimpered, "Nope. No problem at all."

Kurt loosened his grip on Trevor's hand and smiled calmly, "Good boy."

* * *

**Uh-oh. What's going to happen during the trial? Will Olivia break up with Elliot after he's discharged from the hospital? Is _everything _a game to Kurt? Is Trevor falling Kurt or was he just getting off? What did the other kid say to Dickie? Does Olivia change her mind about anything? Where are Munch and Fin? Which of our two favorite ADA's is going to try Kurt's case? READ TO FIND OUT!  
You want more? Tell me! An author loves good feedback. Nothing rude, please! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)****  
**


	10. Arraignment

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**You all are probably going to hate me for the ending of this chapter. Don't worry though! Everything will be alright soon enough! I hope to get the trial up by tonight! Remember to please read & review! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)**

* * *

Elliot walked into the one-six with his duffel bag on his shoulder. He'd just come from the hospital, where he was supposed to be picked up. Olivia wouldn't answer her phone, so he had to take a cab. He figured she'd be at the precinct.

He was right.

When he saw her, she was at her desk. She was speaking on the phone and didn't seem to have noticed him yet. Elliot walked over to his desk and sat in his chair.

She noticed him now.

Olivia's eyes grew wide and then she said into the phone, "I gotta go. Yes. Goodbye."

"Who was that?" Elliot asked as she put the phone down.

"No one, Elliot," Olivia shook her head and wouldn't meet his eyes with her own.

Elliot folded his hands on his desk, "Where were you, Liv?"

"When?" Olivia asked as she turned her eyes to her hands, starting to fidget.

"You were supposed to pick me up from the hospital…" Elliot trailed off. "Did you forget?"

"Yeah," Olivia nodded and stood up. "Come on. I'll drive you home now."

"Thanks?" Elliot said and followed her to the elevator.

They were the only people in the elevator, so Elliot took Olivia's hand. He released her hand after a moment, realizing that she wasn't gripping his hand. Her hand was just laying limp in his palm.

He waited until they had started driving in Olivia's rental car before he spoke. "Liv, what did I do?"

Olivia looked at him quickly before returning her eyes to the road, "You didn't do anything, Elliot."

Elliot huffed in frustration, "See? I did something. You _never _call me Elliot; only El. And, you _won't _look at me. Also, you _mysteriously _forgot that today just _happened _to be the day I was getting _discharged from the hospital_. I thought we were completely honest with each other."

Olivia frowned, keeping her eyes on the road. "You didn't do anything, _El_. I won't look at you because I'm _driving_. I was _busy_, so I didn't check the time. And we _are_ honest with each other." She stopped herself from adding, _most of the time_.

"You didn't hold my hand in the elevator either," Elliot commented.

Olivia sighed, not speaking. She feared that Elliot would hear her voice crack. That he would see the stray tears falling from her eyes. It pained her to know that he felt so shut out.

A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of Elliot's apartment building. It was quiet in the car for a moment before Olivia got out of the car, taking Elliot's duffel bag with her.

Elliot heaved a sigh and followed after her. When they reached his apartment, Olivia threw Elliot's duffel bag on the couch. She stood in the middle of the front room awkwardly.

Olivia scratched the side of her neck. "I…um…I have to go," she whispered, turning to Elliot.

"I'll come with you," he nodded. "Just let me get dressed…please?"

Olivia was at a loss for words. Her partner, the love of her life, Elliot, sounded so defeated. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Olivia just nodded.

* * *

An hour later, they were back at the precinct. Olivia wouldn't look at Elliot and Elliot couldn't help but look at Olivia.

He wondered what was wrong. What had happened? Had Olivia changed her mind after all of the shit they'd been through? Had Olivia finally realized that he wasn't worth it? Had Olivia given up on him?

Elliot was bombarded with all of these questions. He didn't even realize Munch trying to get his attention until a paper ball whizzed by his face.

He turned his head toward Munch, "What the fuck?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?" he looked through his tinted glasses at Elliot with disapproval in his eyes.

"No, I didn't." Elliot threw the paper ball at the old man and hit him in the left shoulder. "Repeat it."

Munch rolled his eyes. "We still have not found the perp who raped, sodomized, and dump the body of our vic."

"Which one?" Elliot cocked his head at his colleague.

"The one who was burned, bruised, cut, and raped, man," Fin answered him. "Lidia Wilkins, remember? That was back before you guys got blown up and all that other shit."

"Oh," Elliot nodded. "So, we're nowhere?"

"We have absolutely nothing," Olivia sighed, slamming down the phone. "There was no semen on any of the other victims. There were prints at any of the scenes. The bastard didn't even leave any sweat behind. How the fuck did he do this?" Olivia rested her chin on her hand.

"Maybe our perp has learned from experience?" Elliot crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Can I see the autopsy photos?"

"Yeah," Fin nodded as he searched through files on his desk, finally finding what he was looking for. He tossed it to Elliot. "There you go."

Elliot looked through the photos of the woman's autopsy photos and he cringed. He looked over at Olivia who still would not look him in the eye.

"I've seen injuries like these before," Elliot said. Olivia finally looked him in the eyes. "And, the victim," Elliot placed the photos on his desk, "she's alive."

Fin sat straight up in his chair, "Who was she man? We gotta talk to her!"

"I don't know if that's possible," Elliot said, shaking his head at Fin. His eyes never left Olivia's.

"Don't you think that's for the victim to decide?" Olivia asked. When Elliot nodded, she continued.

"Who is she?" Fin repeated.

"Me," Olivia said, biting her lip and her eyes cast downward, fidgeting once again.

"I thought he only…but he…Baby-Girl," Fin frowned and walked over to his friend's desk. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"So it's Kurt?" Munch clarified as he made his way over to Olivia's desk too.

"I think so," Elliot said, nodding.

"Speaking of Kurt," Cragen walked into the squad room, having heard everything frowned at the group. "Olivia, charges have been dropped."

"That's great-" Elliot started and then stopped, realization hitting him. "He didn't drop them against me?"

"No," Cragen shook his head. He looked over Elliot's shoulder and rub his bald head. "Your lawyer is here."

"Yes, I am," Trevor walked into the somber room with a chipper smile. "Arraignment is in an hour, Detective. We'd better get the whole story down."

As Elliot stood up, Fin and Munch walked back to their desk, Cragen walked into his office and slammed the door, and Trevor waited Interrogation-Room-One.

Elliot walked over to Olivia and put a hand on her shoulder. She brushed him off and walked toward the coffee pot. He didn't follow her.

* * *

"How does the defendant plead?" Judge Seligman asked.

"Not guilty," Elliot answered.

They were in arraignment court, himself, Trevor, and Casey. It felt so wrong, to Casey, that Elliot was on the other side of the law this time. It made her cringe.

"Bail, Ms. Novak?" Seligman asked her.

"Five-thousand dollars," Casey answered.

"Isn't that a little low?" the judge asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Elliot Stabler is a father of four on a cop's salary," Casey explained. "How could he pull together a large sum of money?"

Judge Seligman thought for a moment, and then banged his gavel. "Bail set at five-thousand dollars. Will the bailiff please take Mr. Stabler into custody? Next case!"

* * *

Elliot was in custody for almost three hours before he was finally bailed out of jail. He was surprised to see that Olivia had bailed him out. He'd thought she was mad at him.

"Thanks, Liv," Elliot kissed Olivia's forehead and they walked together to the rental car.

"Elliot, we have to talk," Olivia said, sucking in a deep breath.

"We do," Elliot agreed. He buckled his seat belt and turned to her. "Talk."

"We, you and I, need a break, El." Olivia's voice was only a whisper, so Elliot had to struggle to hear her.

He winced, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Olivia nodded, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Is this because of all the shit that I've gotten you into?" She didn't answer. "Liv, please, talk to me!"

Olivia pulled into a parking space in front of Elliot's building. "Yes."

Elliot's jaw dropped and tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Olivia sniffled and choked back a sob. "I already have my stuff packed," she hooked a thumb behind her. Elliot now noticed the boxes in the backseat. "You should go. Your kids are waiting for you."

Elliot sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "Right."

He opened the car door and got out of the SUV. Slowly, he walked to the front door of his apartment complex and watched Olivia drive off down the road, until he couldn't see her tail lights any longer.

* * *

**Uh-oh. What's going to happen during the trial? Is _everything _a game to Kurt? Is Trevor falling for Kurt? What did the other kid say to Dickie? Does Olivia change her mind about anything? What does George Huang have to do with anything? Do Olivia and Elliot get back together? READ TO FIND OUT!  
You want more? Tell me! An author loves good feedback. Nothing rude, please! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)****  
**


	11. Trial

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**This took me longer than I had planned, but I had SO many ways I could go with this! Enjoy! Remember to please read & review! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)**

**P.S. Some of you have been commenting and saying that you now hate the story because of the direction that I'm taking this. Well, sorry, but you don't really get to decide which way this story goes. This is my story. Not yours. Also, this story isn't done yet, so you don't know what's going to happen. CHILL OUT.  
**

* * *

"What exactly did he say to you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Uh…let's not go there," he answered, not looking into her eyes.

Olivia rolled her eyes and her foot started tapping incessantly, "Dickie, just tell me. I need to know."

"Why do you need to know?" Dickie raised an eyebrow at Olivia.

Olivia looked into Dickie's eyes, giving up. "Fine, don't tell me." She walked back into the kitchen muttering, "Whatever."

"Wait! Liv!" Dickie felt guilty. He loved Olivia as much, and maybe more than his own mother. Not obeying her was a step in the wrong direction. He walked into the kitchen after, hopping onto the counter as he spoke, "He called you hot."

Olivia turned around from her place at the sink, where she had been washing dishes. For a moment, she was at a loss for words then she finally smirked at Elliot's son. "Why would you punch a boy for calling me hot?"

"Because," Dickie blushed, "you aren't hot. You're beautiful." His eyes widened, "Lizzie can vouch for me!"

"What can Lizzie vouch for you about?" Lizzie called from the front room in which she was doing her homework.

"Isn't Olivia beautiful, Liz?" Dickie called back.

Lizzie walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face as she looked at Olivia. "Yeah, Liv. You're totally beautiful."

Olivia smirked and ran her hand through Dickie's hair. "Go do your homework while I make dinner."

"Okay," Dickie shrugged, walking into the front room and plopping on the couch.

Lizzie stayed behind and asked Olivia, "When is dad coming home?"

"I don't know." a crease formed between Olivia's eyes. "He's in court right now, but he should be back soon."

"Are you staying with us?" Lizzie asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Liz," Olivia frowned, "but I can't. I have other plans. Maybe next time."

"But, I thought you were living with us," Lizzie looked at Olivia suspiciously.

"Your dad hasn't talked to you yet?" Olivia's eyes widened.

"About what?" Lizzie raised arched an eyebrow at Olivia and crossed her arms.

"Nothing." Olivia changed the subject. "Go do your homework, Lizzie."

Lizzie looked at Olivia quizzically for a moment but said no more before she left the kitchen and walked into the front room. She plopped beside her brother on the couch and started doing her Geometry homework.

* * *

The next day, Olivia showed up to the courthouse early. She sat on the steps in front of the building and watched taxis, buses, and various other vehicles pass on the road in front of her. Olivia also saw people walking down the side walk.

One particular couple caught her eye. A man and a woman were walking hand in hand down the side walk. He was tall, with short brown hair, large muscles, and a protective vibe about him. She was also tall, but not quite as tall as her male companion. She had shoulder length brunette hair and looked like she could outrun just about anyone. The woman looked strong, independent, and confident.

As they continued to walk, Olivia's eyes continued to follow them, until they were out of sight. Olivia sighed. The couple, from the back, could pass for Olivia and Elliot any day of the week. Elliot and Olivia, however, were not free to share their love with the world. And, because of Olivia, their relationship was fucked up.

Olivia rested her chin in her palm and her elbow on her knee as she continued to watch the scene in front of her. It wasn't long before she saw another couple that looked vaguely familiar.

Two men, who she had noticed earlier, were sitting a few steps below and in front of her. One was tall with dark brown hair and he was very lanky. The other was shorter with a slight build and broad shoulders. They were discreetly holding hands in between themselves.

"Olivia?" Olivia jumped when she heard Casey's voice.

She stood up and walked over to where Casey was standing. "Hey, Casey. What's up?"

"Court starts soon. Why are you here?" she raised an eyebrow at Olivia.

"Just thinking," was Olivia's only answer. She sighed and looked at her friend. "Do you think Elliot did anything wrong?"

Casey answered her as she started walking up the steps.

Olivia followed her, oblivious to the two men that she had seen earlier, who were now standing up.

"Kick ass today, Trevor," Kurt put a hand on the lawyer's shoulder. Inwardly, he applauded himself. This game was just beginning and he already had so many pawns. Sighing inwardly, he also realized that he didn't have the one pawn he wanted, but he would get her eventually.

"Thanks." Trevor smiled down at the shorter man. He stuck out his hand and shook Kurt's, holding his hand longer than necessary. He longed to be holding the hand of the man in front of him once again, but he had a job to do. Trevor cringed, realizing he could be disbarred for all of the unethical conduct that was going to happen during this trial.

* * *

"Did the defendant break into your apartment?" Casey asked as she paced in front of the witness stand.

"Yes, he kicked down the door." Olivia nodded as she said this, never removing her eyes from a crack on the far corner of the courtroom.

"Did he say anything when he came into your home?" Casey asked, stopping to speak and then continuing to pace.

"No; I don't think so." Olivia shook her head.

Casey raised an eyebrow at Olivia and then turned to Judge Petrovsky. "I have no more questions for the witness."

Trevor stood up from his chair next to Elliot and walked over to the stand with a yellow legal pad in his hands. "In your statement you said, and I quote, 'He pushed me up against the counter.'" Trevor looked at Olivia over the pad and smirked evilly. "Could Detective Stabler have been over reacting? Maybe you and," he looked down at his pad, "Kurt Moss were just having rough sex."

This was it. Olivia tried to form words, tried to say something, but couldn't. She couldn't lie on the stand. Olivia, no matter how much she loved Elliot, couldn't lie. "You're using that quotation our of context, Mr. Langan. And, you're making it seem as though you're against your client, rather than trying to help him. If you would have continued that quote, it would have said something like, 'He pushed me up against the counter and tore my shirt off.'" Olivia added a moment later, "And he called me a whore too. It wasn't rough sex. Kurt Moss tried to rape me."

The entire room was silent for a moment. Casey was staring at Olivia wide eyed, surprised that her friend had called Trevor out. Petrovsky was staring at Trevor with fire in her eyes as she realized what Trevor had been trying to do. Elliot was the only one in the room with a smile on his face. He was staring at Olivia with pride emanating from his every pore.

"I'm called a thirty-minute recess," Judge Petrovsky called through the courtroom as she banged her gavel. "Counsel to the bench!"

Olivia walked out of the back door from the witness stand and into the lobby of the courthouse. Elliot met her there and smiled at her.

He walked over to Olivia and took her in his arms in a tight embrace. He kissed the side of her head and whispered in her ear, "You were good in there."

"I'm so sorry, El," Olivia whispered back to him. She pulled away from him, her eyes misty. "I was such a bitch to you. But, I…I do love you. You have to know that."

"Yeah, I know that." Elliot smirked at her. "You were just under so much pressure with court and everything."

Olivia smiled as a stray tear made it's way down her face. "Does that mean you'll take me back?"

"Of course I will." Elliot smiled at her widely. "I love-"

Elliot's words were cut off as a gun shot rang through the courthouse. Everything then became pandemonium and it took a minute for Olivia to realize that Elliot wasn't in front of her anymore. She looked down at the ground and saw him only the ground, holding the left side of his chest and a pool of blood formed below him.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Is Elliot going to be alright? Who shot Elliot? Is Trevor going to be disbarred? Is Kurt going to be put in jail? Is Elliot? What does George Huang have to do with anything? READ TO FIND OUT!  
You want more? Tell me! An author loves good feedback. Nothing rude, please! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)****  
**


	12. Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**I was rather excited for this chapter because I got to be a little more creative than usual! I hope you like this because I do. Enjoy! Remember to please read & review! -Andy :)**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone for all of the support! It makes me feel really happy that you like this story so much! :)**

* * *

She sat in the waiting room of the ER for a while. She didn't know how long. Her hands were covered in a thick coating of his dried blood, where she held pressure to his wounds. Olivia felt stupid for realizing he was not shot once, but twice. She only applied pressure to the major one because the blood got so mixed up that the second one was not visible from her viewpoint.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought back to just a few hours before. It was her fault that he had been shot. Olivia was honest on the stand, and she'd been regretting it the entire time she sat in her seat. She'd also been replaying it in her mind, nonstop.

The room was filled with all of her friends - Casey, who seemed to be choking back the stream that was doomed to fall from her eyes, Alex, who had been hours away doing something, Olivia didn't know what, Munch, who tightly clasped Alex's hand in his own as tears rolled down his cheeks, Fin, who was trying not to cry but failing miserably, and Cragen, who sat beside Olivia in all of his stoic glory. Dr. Huang was across from Olivia, surveying the crowd. Olivia could see the light bulb go on in his head as realization hit him. He would be evaluating every single person in the room, including Elliot, who was standing on his last leg.

Olivia choked back a sob at the thought and she started mentally bashing herself again. It was her fault that Elliot had been shot. It was her fault that Elliot had been rushed into surgery as he bled out. It was her fault that Elliot was going to die, and she couldn't take it back.

She felt sick.

What would she do without Elliot? How would she live? There was no Benson without Stabler, no yin without yang, and life without Elliot.

The scene flashed in Olivia's head so quickly; she didn't know if she'd actually seen it, but then it returned, full force. Olivia was standing on a ledge, looking down at the city below her. _Beautiful, just beautiful_, she thought to herself. Elliot loved the view from the roof of the precinct.

Why not go out in honor of Elliot? But, Olivia was brought back from her daydream. Elliot wouldn't want her to have such an unspeakable fate. For god's sake, he was Catholic! He'd want her to be in heaven with him, rather than eternally damned.

But how would she live without Elliot?

* * *

He opened his eyes to the bright blue sky. Olivia was laying beside him on a red and white gingham blanket. They were surrounded by rolling hills, a shade of green he'd never seen before. This couldn't have been New York; it was too pristine and perfect.

There were no streets, just country. There was no fear, just peace. There was no chill, just a breeze. There were no strange smells. In fact, this place smelled like Olivia - lilacs and vanilla.

Elliot smiled as he took in the sights around him. He looked over at Olivia and she smiled peacefully at him. She entwined their fingers together as she stood up, Elliot following suit.

"Let's go for a walk, El," she said effervescently.

"Sure," Elliot smiled at her sudden cheeriness.

They walked for a while, until it was time for the sun to set. Sitting beside each other, they watched as the sun disappeared behind the hills.

Elliot sighed, "This is so perfect."

* * *

"He's in a coma," the doctor had said. "Elliot was in so much distress that his body had to find a way to cope with it. We stitched him up after we removed the bullets and he should be fine in a few weeks. He should be awake within a few days."

An air of relief blasted through the group at the news. Casey hug Fin, finally sobbing into his chest, and eliciting tears from Fin's eyes. Munch kissed Alex on the forehead as he hugged her tightly to his body. Cragen put his hand on Olivia's shoulder and squeezed. Huang smiled as the somber mood was replaced with one of hope.

"Can I see him?" Olivia sniffled.

"Yes." the doctor in scrubs smiled at her and gave her directions to Elliot's room.

* * *

"Is this all just a dream?" Elliot asked as he sat beside Olivia, watching the waves crash onto the shore.

"You tell me," Olivia returned, looking at his profile.

Elliot turned his head, looking into her deep brown eyes. "I wish this was real."

Olivia smirked at him. "I bet you, Olivia doesn't. I bet you, she's worried sick."

"You're Olivia," Elliot whispered, confused.

Olivia cocked her head and raised her eyebrow, "Am I?"

"Aren't you?" Elliot looked back at the ocean. The sun was now rising.

* * *

"Olivia...Olivia," Olivia could feel her shoulder being shaken and she awoke, disoriented.

She blinked, her vision becoming clear and looked into Cragen's eyes. "Hey, Cap," she greeted him. "What time is it?"

Cragen looked at the watch on his left hand. "It's the morning. Were you here all night?"

She nodded her head. "I guess I just kind of feel asleep." Olivia looked over at Elliot's motionless form in his comatose state.

"Here," Cragen handed her a cup of coffee, which she kindly declined. "You always drink coffee, Olivia. What's wrong? He'll be fine."

"It's not that," Olivia wouldn't look into her captain's eyes. "I'm just not in the mood for coffee right now. Thank you though."

Cragen raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't comment. He pulled up a chair next to Elliot's bed, now realizing Olivia's hand tightly entwined with Elliot's.

* * *

"Mr. Langan, due to the events that took place yesterday, I am suspending you with an unpaid absence," Judge Lena Petrovsky stated. "You will be evaluated after your suspension is completed and we'll see if you are fit to stay a lawyer. If not, you will be disbarred. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Trevor nodded, handing over his license for practicing law. He choked back a sob and tears as he left her office and the building.

Trevor met Kurt outside. "How'd it go?" Kurt asked, anxious.

"She suspended me, and I could be disbarred," Trevor stated dejectedly.

Kurt's jaw went limp and hung agape. "You…you're not…you aren't Elliot's lawyer anymore?"

"No." Trevor shook his head, frowning. "We find another way to get back at Elliot, Kurt."

"We?" anger rose in Kurt's voice. "There is no we! There's just me because you were stupid enough to get caught! Fucking hell, Trevor! Our partnership is over!"

Kurt walked away from the broken man, ignoring Trevor as he called out to him, "I thought you loved me!"

* * *

Trevor walked into Dr. Huang's office, his shoulders slumped over and his head hung low.

"Trevor, what's wrong?" the good doctor asked.

"George, can I talk to you?" Trevor asked, looking into Huang's eyes.

He nodded. "Go ahead."

"I know who shot Elliot," Trevor began.

* * *

"I want to propose to her, you know," Elliot whispered as he laid next to Olivia on the checkered blanket. They watched the cloud formations in the sky.

"Olivia?" Olivia asked, smiling up at the sky.

"Yes," Elliot nodded, a serious look crossing his face, "but I don't think she'd say yes."

"Why not?" Olivia asked.

"I'm a terrible guy, ya know? I'm not worth it. And, why would she want to be tied down to four kids. She wants children of her own," Elliot explained.

"Ask her," Olivia commanded. "You'll never know unless you try. And, it isn't like you'll leave her if she says no. You'd wait forever for her if you could."

"That's true," Elliot commented. He felt Olivia's grip loosen on his hand. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back. I promise," she whispered in his ear. Then, she was gone.

* * *

"Liv," Lizzie ran into Olivia's open arms. Dickie wrapped his arms around Olivia and Lizzie, sighing in relief.

"Where were you?" Dickie asked. Both children had been up all night, waiting for their father or Olivia to come home. All they'd gotten was a call from Uncle Fin, telling them that Olivia was going to be home really late.

"I'm so sorry, guys," Olivia said, kissing each of their foreheads. "You're father is in the hospital and I was staying at his bedside."

"What happened?" Lizzie gasped.

"Your father was shot," Olivia stated with remorse heavy in her eyes. "I'm going back to the hospital and I hope you both will come with me. You can miss school today."

They both nodded and ran to their rooms to get dressed. Olivia walked into the bedroom and packed some of Elliot's clothes in a duffel bag. She pulled on his sweat shirt and a pair of jeans she'd left there weeks ago, brushed her hair and teeth and then put on some perfume; she was ready to leave.

When they returned to the hospital, Olivia took her seat beside Elliot and took his hand in hers once again. Elliot's heart rate sped randomly for a moment and then went back to a steady, slow, rhythm.

* * *

Elliot was dipping his toes in the water when she appeared beside him. He was startled, but soon his breathing was back to normal.

"I'm back," Olivia stated in a sing-song-y voice.

"You are." Elliot gave her and eye crinkling smile and then looked back at the ocean sadly.

"What wrong?" Olivia asked, confused.

"I have to leave soon," Elliot whispered after a moment. He looked at her with fear written clearly in his eyes. "Am I going to die?"

"I don't think so." Olivia smiled at him nonchalantly. "In fact, you should be leaving right about now…"

"What?" Elliot asked, but it was too late. Everything went black and his perfect world was gone.

* * *

The kids had gone to the cafeteria to get snacks when it happened.

Elliot's heart rate picked up speed and his eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for his eyes to focus on her, but he there Olivia sat, watching in amazement as Elliot opened his eyes for the first time in three days.

She smiled at him and whispered, "Hey there."

"Hi," Elliot said in a voice thick with sleep as he smiled at her. "How long was I out?"

"Three days," Olivia said, squeezing his hand.

"I hope you weren't worried." Elliot released Olivia's hand and whispered, "Come here."

Olivia stood up and bent over the bed, her face mere inches from his. "Hi."

"Hi," Elliot smiled and took her face in his hands. He planted the sweetest kiss he had ever given or had on Olivia's lips. The kiss lasted a few moments before they direly needed air.

They leaned their foreheads up against each other and stared into the eyes of the one person they loved more than anything in to world.

"So we got you chips because you said…" Lizzie said as she walked into the hospital room with her brother. She was stopped mid sentence.

"Dad! You're awake!" Dickie exclaimed as him and his sister placed their snacks on their dad's tray and hug him tightly.

Elliot groaned in pain and they quickly released. He smiled at his children, "Hey guys."

* * *

Across the hall, Donald Cragen watched as the family reunited, at last. He smiled outwardly to himself. Then, he mentally kicked himself for his next thought. _They can't be partners anymore.

* * *

_

**Uh-oh. Is Cragen going to split them up? Is Elliot going to propose to Olivia? What's wrong with Olivia? What happens in Trevor's session with Dr. Huang? Is Kurt going to be put in jail for rape and murder? Did he shoot Elliot? If not, who did? And, does Elliot get out of the hospital? READ TO FIND OUT!  
You want more? Tell me! An author loves good feedback. Nothing rude, please! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)****  
**


	13. Kurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**This chapter is really short. Don't worry, the next one will be longer, and you'll figure out why when you read. It's just a filler, so not many of the questions from the end of the last chapter were finished. The next chapter will be up, ASAP! Enjoy! Remember to please read & review! -Andy :)**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone for all of the support! It makes me feel really happy that you like this story so much! :)**

* * *

He was the mad puppeteer of his own messed up little world. Not a soul could undermine him and no one dared to try.

Except her.

What was it about her that made him so much? Like he could fly when he was with her, like he could do anything when he was near her? He didn't know.

She was a delightful dove in a world full of raging ravens. He was ruthless and got what he wanted, when he wanted it. What was he? A vulture? No, an eagle.

He wanted her. He was going to get her, whether he had to kill her beloved or not. Her beloved should have been him, should have stayed him. But, no.

She left him months ago to sit and twiddle his thumbs in the background while the foreground put on the show. But he wasn't just twiddling his thumbs anymore. No.

He was planning.

The main antagonist? Pish tosh. He was the main character in all of this. Yes. The most important of them all. And if this show played true to the plan, there was little time before the climax of the story. But he wasn't worried.

_In all good time_, he'd chant to himself. _In all good time._

* * *

"How does the defendant plead?" Judge Seligman asked.

"Not guilty," Kurt answered, not looking into the man's eyes. He looked around the room and spotted Olivia sitting next to the cripple, Elliot.

"Bail, Ms. Novak?" Seligman turned to Casey.

"The People would like to request remand," Casey answered him.

Kurt didn't want to go to jail. He thought he was too pretty for Riker's. He looked over at his lawyer who started speaking.

"Kurt Moss is not a flight risk, Ms. Novak. In fact, he has ties to the community and he has a job that he cannot miss! With the economy these days-" he was cut off by Casey.

"Well, he should have thought about that before the attempted rape of a police officer and attempted murder of another police officer," she said.

Judge Seligman was quite for a moment as he looked back and forth between the counselors. "I'll meet you each half way. Bail is set at one-hundred-thousand dollars. The defendant is to release any and all weapons to the New York Police Department. The defendant must wear a monitoring device and is on house arrest until his court date. And, he must stay, at least, three-hundred feet away from Detectives Benson and Stabler during this time. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Kurt nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. This judge was an idiot.

* * *

He watched from the building across the street as they ravaged each other over and over again. As hot as it was to watch, he wished it was him.

When they'd gone their fifth round and fallen asleep peacefully, he made his move. Kurt stood up from his window seat and walked through the apartment to the door, not minding the mess at all.

* * *

When he reached her door, he picked the lock and walked into the apartment quietly. It was the afternoon, so he didn't have to worry about Elliot's little brats getting in his way.

He searched the room for Olivia's gun and found it holstered on the hip of her discarded pants. Kurt cocked the gun and moved through the apartment to the bedroom.

Neither partner was fully asleep yet, so when the floorboards creaked beneath Kurt's feet, they knew he was there.

Kurt had to think quickly, as it happened rather quickly. Elliot jumped up from the bed and started barreling toward him, unaware of the gun trained on him. He stopped mid-step when he finally noticed it.

Kurt put the gun up to Elliot's forehead and said to Olivia, "Get dressed, Olivia. NOW."

Olivia did as she was told and was soon dressed. She stood next to Elliot and looked at Kurt with fear in her eyes.

Kurt turned the gun and hit Elliot on the side of the head, hard. Then, he turned back to Olivia and aimed the gun on her.

"Come with me," he whispered, venom dripping from his voice.

Olivia complied and followed him out of the apartment and down to his car. Kurt could hear the sirens in the distance as he hopped in his SUV. He sped off down the street.

* * *

When Elliot woke up an EMT was shining a flashlight in his eyes. "Your vitals are good, Detective. What happened?"

Elliot tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by the EMT. He huffed a sigh and then answered the man, "Kurt Moss took Olivia."

* * *

**Oh no, what's Kurt going to do to Olivia? What's Elliot going to do to Kurt? Will Elliot find them before time runs out?**** Is Cragen going to split them up? Is Elliot going to propose to Olivia? What's wrong with Olivia? What happens in Trevor's session with Dr. Huang? Is Kurt going to be put in jail for rape and murder? Did he shoot Elliot? If not, who did? READ TO FIND OUT!  
You want more? Tell me! An author loves good feedback. Nothing rude, please! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)****  
**


	14. Abducted

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! Remember to please read & review! -Andy :)**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone for all of the support! It makes me feel really happy that you like this story so much! :)**

* * *

"How did he even know we were here?" Elliot muttered to himself, as he looked down at the city below his window. Crime techs were scattered throughout the apartment searching for clues as to where Kurt may have taken Olivia.

Elliot's eyes darted to the brightly lit window of the apartment that was in the building across the street from his. He walked away from the window, moving through the apartment, trying not to disturb anyone.

"Where are you going, man?" Fin asked as Elliot brushed passed him.

"Across the street," Elliot called over his shoulder as he walked down the hall of his floor to the elevator.

Fin followed after him.

* * *

Elliot showed his badge to the receptionist when he reached her desk. He asked her which room was on the fifth floor and faced the building across the street. She gave him the key and, too impatient to wait for the elevator, Elliot took the steps.

Fin had to jog to keep up with Elliot as they made their way up the flights of stairs and then down the hall to the apartment.

When they reached the door, Elliot wasn't surprised to find the lock had been picked. Each detective un-holstered his gun and walked into the apartment stealthily.

They could smell it the moment Fin closed the door. It was obvious that no one was here, but obviously someone was here. The place was trashed and reeked of decomposition.

Walking slowly through the apartment, Fin and Elliot split up to check out the place. From where Elliot stood, at the window in the front room, he could see his bedroom across the way. He could see the crime scene techs that looked like large ants, and he could see his bed.

_The bastard probably had binoculars_, Elliot thought to himself as he moved from the window and continued to tour the putrid smelling apartment. He didn't like feeling violated, but he should have expected it from a bastard like Kurt Moss.

"Elliot! I found something!" Fin's voice carried throughout the apartment to Elliot, shaking him out of his reverie.

"Which room are you in?" Elliot called back after a moment.

"The bathroom," Fin answered, trying not to gag as he stood near the bathtub.

Elliot walked in and almost gagged, himself. The tub had a disgusting looking liquid filling half or less of the tub. It was a yellowish mixed with a vomit-green color and a body was laying in the middle of it. The body was mostly a skeleton, but there was still some skin over one of the hands, a portion of the face, and the foot that stuck out of the tub.

The only sound in the room was the greenish liquid as it rolled off of the foot and dripped onto the white linoleum floor of the otherwise pristine bathroom.

* * *

Olivia woke up and her vision was swimming. She was disoriented and it was dark. _What happened? Where's Elliot? Where am I? _Olivia thought to herself.

Her questions were answered when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. They weren't muscular like Elliot's. The arms around her held her too tight and were too bony to be Elliot's.

"Hey, baby," Kurt's voice whispered in her ear.

She stiffened and tried to talk, but realized she couldn't. He had taped her mouth shut. She didn't remember if he had raped her. She didn't know how long she'd been out. She didn't remember where Elliot was. In fact, the last thing Olivia did remember was making love to Elliot.

At first, she remembered, it was somewhat frightening. Kurt had been on her mind and it had been frightening her, making her remember he almost rape all those months ago. Elliot had calmed her and showed her how much he loved her. She wasn't frightened, until now.

Olivia felt Kurt's hand run down her clothed body. At least, she hadn't been raped. His hand ran down to her knee and then started crawling slowly up her thigh.

This wasn't good.

* * *

"Do we have any leads?" Cragen asked, walking into the squad room where all of his detectives were gathered around a computer monitor.

"Old Bessie, here," Detective John Munch nodded at his captain, "has given us the ID of our victim in the tub and all of Kurt Moss' previous addresses."

"Who was the victim in the tub?" Cragen asked as Munch pulled up the woman's Driver's License.

"Gertrude Morgan," Fin answered pointing to the picture of an old woman with white curly hair, and a sweet smile.

"She looks like my grandma," Cragen cringed. He changed the subject, "Do you guys like any of his previous addresses?"

"Yeah," Elliot answered with a nod as he looked down at the paper in his hands. "There was one apartment in Harlem that he used to live in. The owners went bankrupt and now the building is vacant. That's would be where he is most likely to be."

Elliot handed Cragen the paper. Cragen read it over and then stopped on one other address. "What about the one in Queens? He couldn't be there?"

"We should check both," Munch interrupted.

Elliot nodded in agreement. "I'll take Fin with me to Harlem with a team, and you and Munch can take a team to Queens, Cap."

"That's fine with me," Cragen agreed, not mentioning to Elliot that he was his boss and shouldn't be told what to do.

* * *

"What do you think Lover-Boy is going to say?" Kurt whispered into Olivia's ear as he trailed his grimy hands up and down her stomach and chest.

He'd been feeling her up for what felt like forever and Olivia wanted so badly to run, but she knew he might hurt her if she tried to escape. She couldn't risk it. And, maybe, Elliot would come and find her.

_Operative word: maybe_, Olivia thought to herself as Kurt continued moving his hands.

"No one's here, Don," Munch stated after the building in Queens had been thoroughly searched and nothing had been found.

"Thanks, John. I didn't notice," Cragen replied sarcastically.

"Maybe Fin and Elliot will have better luck," he offered.

* * *

"Now," Kurt smiled evilly at Olivia, "I'll get to finish what I started."

Olivia was confused. He'd just spent about 12 hours feeling her up, sleeping next to her, and kissing her. Something wasn't right with this guy.

Kurt started removing her clothing slowly and Olivia prayed for the first time in ages that everything would be okay. That nothing would go terribly wrong.

It seemed as though her prayers had been answered. She heard sirens outside and a sigh of relief escaped her.

However, Kurt continued to disrobe her, just quicker. He started undressing himself too. "I'll get you! I swore to myself that I would!" Kurt screamed at Olivia as he started to unbuckle his belt.

"I have an open shot!" the sniper called to his superior.

His superior radioed Cragen, "We have an open shot. Is it a go to take it?"

Elliot nodded at Cragen and Cragen gave the go ahead for the shot to be fired.

* * *

Kurt, who had left Olivia on the bed in her panties and bra and who was naked, started walking over to the bed. He didn't get there before he heard the glass shattering. He felt a burning pain in his thigh and looked down to see the blood gushing from it, and then he continued walking over to the bed. He was determined as ever.

Olivia lunged for the gun on the bedside table, where Kurt had left it, and cocked the trigger, aiming at Kurt. "Don't make another move," she commanded, venom and confidence dripping from her voice.

Kurt was dumbfounded. Should he stay or should he move? Should he listen to her or should he show her whose boss? He really didn't want to get shot, so he chose the former for both.

* * *

Elliot had reached the second floor, where Kurt had been shot by the sniper and where Olivia would be. He cocked his gun as he stormed into the room, Fin, and a group of other cops flanking him.

He was prepared for the worst, but what Elliot found made him chuckle in relief. Olivia had her gun trained on Kurt, and Kurt looked like he was about to piss himself. Elliot was mad, however, because Kurt was buck naked and Olivia was in a bra and panties.

* * *

Olivia looked over Kurt's shoulder and was relieved to see Elliot standing in the doorway. She picked up Kurt's pants off of the ground, her gun still aimed at him, and then threw them to him.

"Get dressed," Olivia spat as she stood up from the bed and ran into Elliot's arms. They each found relief in the others arms.

One of the officers took Kurt out of the room in cuffs and the group of other cops followed them, leaving Elliot and Olivia to have some privacy.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Elliot kissed Olivia's neck and pulled away, holding her face in his hand. He looked into her eyes as he descended to the ground, landing on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked him, confused, as Elliot smiled up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I love you so much, Olivia," Elliot took her hands in his. "Will you marry me?"

Tears came to Olivia's eyes too and she laughed. "I'm in my underwear Elliot."

"So am I," Elliot smiled up at her. "I just happen to be wear pants over them. Is that a yes?"

Olivia sniffled, and took Elliot's face in her hands and she got down on her knees. "Yes, that's a yes." She kissed him sweetly on the lips.

When Olivia pulled away, she gulped down her fear and whispered, "I have to tell you something, El."

"What is it, Liv?" Elliot asked, and added, "You can tell me anything."

Olivia smiled at him and then went for it. "El, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**How does Elliot react to Olivia's news? Are they planning the wedding now or are they going to wait? What's Elliot going to do to Kurt during interrogation?**** Is Cragen going to split Olivia and Elliot up? What happens in Trevor's session with Dr. Huang? Is Kurt going to be put in jail for rape and murder? Did he shoot Elliot? If not, who did? READ TO FIND OUT!  
You want more? Tell me! An author loves good feedback. Nothing rude, please! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)****  
**


	15. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**This is really short, but the next one will be long. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! Remember to please read & review! -Andy :)**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone for all of the support! It makes me feel really happy that you like this story so much! :)**

* * *

"Good morning, soon-to-be Misses Stabler," Elliot whispered to Olivia as she woke from yet another peaceful night's sleep.

She smiled and opened her eyes, immediately looking into his cerulean eyes. They were beautiful; there was no other way to describe them. "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Yes," Elliot's heart warmed at the sight of her with her tousled hair and her I-just-woke-up face, "when you have two silver bands on your left hand and your last name is no longer Benson."

Olivia bit her lip, obviously thinking of something. "Do we really have to get married-"

Elliot cut her off. "You don't want to get married?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at him and continued, as if he had never spoken, "such a long time from now?"

"Oh," Elliot murmured, dumbstruck and embarrassed that he had jumped to a conclusion. "Sorry. And, we agreed to an extended engagement, but I wouldn't mind flying to Vegas with you."

Olivia smirked and then pushed him to lay flat on the bed, so that she was on top of him. She kissed his lips lightly with her own before murmuring, "I don't care where we get married, but this weekend is a little soon. And, Vegas is so gaudy." She bit her bottom lip and then continued, "But I like the idea of getting married soon."

Elliot smiled up at her. "Soon, it is." Then, he put his hand on the back of her neck and brought her head down to his, kissing her sweetly.

* * *

An hour later, Elliot was in Interrogation Room One with Kurt Moss. He was barely containing his anger as he sat across from the man who had beaten and battered his fiancée and had tried to rape her. _Twice_.

Olivia stood rigidly on the other side of the two-way mirror as Kurt told the story of how he'd tamed Detective Benson. He seemed rather happy with himself, unaware that he was seconds away from breathing his last breath.

Cragen stood beside Olivia cringing as Kurt Moss proudly described how he beat the detective that was like a daughter to him. He looked over at Olivia who was clenching and unclenching her fists repeatedly and standing stiffly watching the interrogation play out without her by Elliot's side.

Dr. George Huang walked into the small room and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of both Cragen and Olivia. Olivia reached over and muted the interrogation, to hear what the psychiatrist had to say.

"I have some good news," the man said after a moment. "I know who shot Elliot in the courthouse."

Olivia's eyes shot to Huang's. "Who?" she asked, her dark brown eyes ablaze.

"Kurt Moss," George said, pointing to Kurt through the two way glass.

"How did you find this out?" Cragen asked, crossing his arms.

"Trevor Langan told me," George answered. "They were lovers, or so Trevor thought, for a few months, while they planned against Olivia and Elliot. When Trevor got disbarred Kurt broke up with him. Trevor might have never told me what Kurt had been planning if Kurt didn't break his heart."

Olivia, who had tapped her foot one too many times and gotten moderately frustrated, stormed into the interrogation room, ignoring an order from her captain to stand back.

She walked into the room calmly and picked up the file that was on the table. "So, Kurt," she started, "you'll be going away for life. You know that, right?"

"What ever do you mean, Detective?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at Olivia.

Olivia leaned on the table and looked down at Kurt with hatred in her eyes. "Well, your jacket only has minor offenses. Speeding, a DUI, one domestic disturbance…" Olivia smiled down at him evilly. "Now, we can add attempted rape, kidnapping, attempted murder, attempted murder of a police officer - two counts actually - conspiracy to commit a crime and we have you in contempt of court," Olivia ticked off on her fingers. "You're going away for a _long_ time."

Kurt looked at Olivia with wide eyes and a slack jaw. "You…you can't do that! That's not fair," he screamed in her face as his cheeks turned crimson.

"You're my bitch now," Olivia whispered into his ear before leaving the interrogation room, Elliot following closely behind her. She smiled at him over her shoulder. They had him.

* * *

**What happens now? Do any new couples emerge? Is Kurt in jail forever? Are Elliot and Olivia getting hitched? Is the baby a boy or a girl?**** READ TO FIND OUT!  
You want more? Tell me! An author loves good feedback. Nothing rude, please! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)****  
**


	16. Injured

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! Remember to please read & review! -Andy :)**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone for all of the support! It makes me feel really happy that you like this story so much! :)**

* * *

"On the sole count of conspiracy to commit a crime, how does the jury find the defendant?" Judge Petrovsky asked in her best legal voice.

"Not guilty," the juror answered monotonously.

Trevor Langan let out a sigh of relief and shook his attorney's hand. He stood up from his chair and made his way to the wooden gate in the court room. George Huang was waiting on the other side. He stood a few inches shorter than his companions, Olivia and Elliot.

Olivia's stomach had grown larger in the past two months. She looked as if she was carrying twins, rather than one child. Standing there, holding Elliot's hand, Olivia smiled at him.

Trevor was happy that she had forgiven him. Elliot was suspicious from time to time, but he had learned to tolerate Trevor.

"Congratulations," George smiled up at Trevor and patted him on the shoulder.

Trevor felt chills run down his spine and a smile crept onto his face. "Thanks, George," he coughed out, trying to clear his throat of the butterflies that were invading his body. He turned to Olivia and smiled at her. "You've gotten so big. Are you having a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know," her voice sounded like a chorus of sopranos, hitting a wonderful note. Olivia really did have that pregnancy glow. She was absolutely stunning, even in the light of the courtroom.

"We're finding out in," Elliot looked down at his watch, "one hour, twenty-six minutes, and forty-six seconds, forty-five, forty-four…"

"I think he gets it," Olivia clamped Elliot's mouth shut with her hand. "Hey!" she jumped, surprised when he stuck out his tongue and licked her hand. She removed her hand.

He smiled like a fox at her, then turned to Trevor and George who were having an intense stare down. Elliot looked over at Olivia and smirked at her. They quietly made their way out of the courtroom, not bothering to tell Huang or Langan.

* * *

"You're going to be having a healthy baby boy…and girl," the sonographer, Judy, smiled at the couple in front of her.

Elliot was silent for a moment, awaiting Olivia's reaction. She was stone faced for a moment and then her lips slowly broke out into a smile. Olivia looked over at Elliot with tears in her eyes and squeezed his hand.

"We're having twins," Elliot whispered to Olivia and then he kissed her forehead.

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment, imagining her children. Then, she opened her eyes and smirked at Elliot. "Of course we are," she quipped, "You have super sperm."

Elliot laughed and looked over at the monitor where two separate entities were moving around in his fiancée's stomach. Olivia too watched as the blobs moved around on the screen. They were perfect.

* * *

"What about Phineas?" Elliot asked as he looked through the baby name book. "We could call him Fin or Finny."

"Like the boy who fell out of the tree in _A Separate Peace_?" Olivia scrunched her nose as she snuggled into the crook of Elliot's neck.

Elliot thought for a moment and then stated, "You're right. How about…" Elliot flipped a page, "Jonathan, without an h?"

Olivia rolled her eyes with a smile and snatched the book out of Elliot's hand as she said, "No." She flipped through the pages of the book before she stopped on a girl's name that she liked. "How about Nora?"

Elliot cocked his head, and stared up at the ceiling as he thought aloud, "Nora. Nora Stabler. Nora…Olivia Stabler." He smiled down at Olivia who looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not okay with that middle name," Olivia cringed. "We're not naming one of our children after me." Olivia flipped through a few more pages before stopping on a page with a possible name on it. "What about Shea, for a boy? The book says it's an Gaelic name."

"I like it," Elliot commented before taking the book from Olivia's hands and throwing it on the bedside table. "It's time for bed."

"Since when…ooh," Olivia moaned as Elliot bit lightly on her earlobe. He snaked a hand down under the blanket and started tugging at her pajama bottoms.

"We don't want to wake the kids, now do we?" Elliot's breath made the hairs on the back of Olivia's neck stand on end. She shivered in pleasure as Elliot pulled her pajama bottoms off and as his hand crawled up her inner thigh.

They were interrupted by Elliot's cell phone. "Damn," Elliot whispered as he removed his hand from Olivia's leg. She groaned in protest as he answered the phone with a gruff, "Stabler."

Elliot listened intently as the person on the other end gave him bad news. His face was contorted into a look of confusion. He sighed and then flatly stated into the phone, "We'll be there."

He closed his phone and it was quiet for a moment. Then, Olivia whispered, "What happened, El?"

"Trevor Langan was involved in a hit in run," Elliot whispered.

"Oh, my God," Olivia gasped. "Who did he hit?"

"You don't understand," Elliot said, shaking his head. "He was the one who got hit."

Olivia eyes grew wide and she slid out bed, pulling on a pair of jeans from the drawer across from their bed. "Let's go see him then."

Elliot nodded and then hopped out of bed, pulling on his own pair of jeans.

* * *

When they reached Trevor's hospital room, they found Doctor George Huang sitting beside his bed and holding Langan's hand. His shoulders were hunched over and he stared unmoving at the man in front of him, who was bruised, bloodied, and in a drug induced slumber.

"The doctors said that he'll be in a lot of pain for the next few weeks," George whispered after a while. He'd heard Olivia and Elliot come in. "He may never be able to walk again, but there's still a chance he will."

Olivia walked over to her friend and rested her hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

He looked up at Olivia with watery eyes and sniffled. "We were on the phone. I was complaining about how he was walking home, rather than letting me drive him. We'd been talking for a while, when I heard the screeching of tires. Trevor was still talking when I heard them, so I assumed that the car was just speeding down the street. But I was wrong. One minute, we were talking about our weekend plans and the next, it was silent.

"I heard a gurgling sound and Trevor wouldn't answer me, so I called an ambulance." George turned to look at Trevor and whispered, "He's lucky to be alive."

"Do you know who would do this?" Elliot asked from a few feet being Olivia.

"The only person that would do this, is sitting in a jail cell," George answered as he hung his head in despair.

"We'll find whoever hurt your…Trevor," Elliot whispered. George nodded, not saying anything more.

Olivia followed Elliot out of the hospital room and down into the lobby of the hospital, where they met Fin and Cragen.

"Is he alright?" Cragen asked as he walked up to Olivia and Elliot.

"He will be," Olivia nodded at her captain.

* * *

"How does the defendant plead?" Judge Seligman asked Kurt Moss.

"Not guilty, your honor," Kurt answered nonchalantly.

"Miss Novak?" the judge raised his eyebrow at Casey as she read her text message.

"I'm sorry, your honor, but I would like to add one more charge to Mister Moss' list of offenses," Casey stated.

"And, that would be?" Seligman asked, looking at Casey with surprised expression.

Casey looked at the judge and stated, "Murder."

* * *

**Who did Kurt murder? Is Trevor going to live? Are Trevor and George together? Do Olivia and Elliot decide on baby names? Are Dickie and Lizzie going to help? Where's Kathy? Who ran over Trevor? Do Olivia and Elliot decide on a wedding date?**** READ TO FIND OUT!  
You want more? Tell me! An author loves good feedback. Nothing rude, please! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)****  
**


	17. Mom

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! Remember to please read & review! -Andy :)**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone for all of the support! It makes me feel really happy that you like this story so much! :)**

* * *

He groaned, feeling the pain all over his body as he awoke. Trevor opened his eyes to a harshly lit room full of machines. The room was white and he felt a hand squeezing his lightly. He looked down and saw George staring up at him in amazement.

"Where am I?" Trevor asked in a croak. He'd been asleep for days and was too disoriented to realize where exactly he was.

"You're in the hospital, Trev," George answered, leaning up and kissing Trevor's head. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

Trevor looked at George in confusion for a minute. "Why'd you kiss my forehead?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," George bit his lip and looked away from Trevor, "I didn't mean to."

"Good," Trevor fought nervousness and blinked nonchalantly as he added, "because you missed my lips. Fix your error, please."

George's eyes darted to Trevor's and his face broke out into a small, tentative smile. He leaned up and gently took Trevor's chin in his hand. "Hi," he whispered before kissing Trevor.

The kiss was tentative at first, but soon became sweet and passionate. Trevor rested a hand on George's lower back as the kiss grew longer.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. George pulled away from Trevor and stared at him with wide eyes. He dropped a peck to Trevor's lips before sitting back in his seat and calling to the closed door, "Come in." His eyes never left Trevor's.

* * *

"What do _you _two think of the name Nora?" Olivia asked Lizzie and Dickie as the four sat down to dinner at Elliot's kitchen table.

"I like it," Lizzie smiled and then added, "If you haven't decided on a boy's name we had ideas…"

"Yeah, we did," Dickie nodded at his father and the woman who he saw as a second mother.

"What did you two have in mind?" Elliot asked, taking a slice of pizza from the box in the center of the table. He placed a slice on Olivia's plate and then on his own.

Lizzie took a slice of her own from the box as she said, "Elijah. That's sort of like naming him after dad, just not. And, how cute is that? Elijah Stabler."

"We had a girl's name picked out too, so I'll just tell you that one," Dickie added as he chewed his pizza. He swallowed and then continued, "For a girl we thought, Octavia because it sounded so cool, but then we looked it up and found out that it meant eighth child, so you should save it for when you have your eighth child, and that's if the kid is even a girl. But ANYWAY, we heard it in this movie and we thought it was cool. And it kind of is like mom's and so…yeah."

Olivia had gone rigid as she looked at Dickie with wide eyes. He'd just called her _mom_. She was torn between being happy that he loved her enough to call her mom and freaking out that he loved her enough to call her mom.

Elliot snorted and said, "We're not naming our daughter Octavia," then he looked over at a pale-faced Olivia. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

Olivia looked at him with wide eyes and exited the room, sprinting to the bathroom. Elliot looked at his children and then went after her.

"Way to scare Liv off, Dick," Lizzie muttered.

"What'd I do?" Dickie asked, confused and scratched his head.

In the bathroom, Elliot was holding Olivia's hair back as she wretched over the toilet. When she had finished vomiting she stood up and walked over to the sink. Olivia rinsed out her mouth with a cup of Listerine and then spat into the sink.

She sighed in relief. "I thought I was having a panic attack and, here, I had night sickness."

Elliot half-smiled at her and then asked, "What would you have been panicking about, baby?"

Olivia sat on the closed lid on the toilet seat and looked up at Elliot with an impish grin. "Your son called me mom. _Mom_. Jeez, I didn't think anyone would ever call me mom," Olivia rested a hand on her baby bump and smiled, "except these little ones."

"Are you really that surprised?" Elliot asked with a smile on his face. "Kathy loved our kids at one point - I'm sure of it - but right now? All she loves is the drugs. The kids love you and you love them. And what's the definition of a mother? I'm gonna answer that, so you don't have to. A mother is someone who loves and takes care of a person younger than them. And, look at that! You just happen to meet that criteria.'

Olivia smiled a cheeky smile and looked into Elliot's eyes as she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Elliot smiled at her, pulling her up into a tight embrace. He pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Olivia smiled against his chest. She pulled away from him and walked to the bathroom door, calling over her shoulder, "Me, you, on Sunday, alright?"

"Doing what?" Elliot quirked his eyebrows at her, his cerulean eyes turning a deep navy blue as he followed after her.

"Getting married, of course," Olivia answered with a smile at his reaction. She walked back into the dining room and took a seat across from Dickie. Elliot appeared beside her a moment later with a dumbfounded, happy look on his face.

"I'm sorry for whatever I said," Dickie blurted out after a moment of silence.

* * *

"Actually, Mr. Foster, your client is a serial murderer," Casey said as she walked with Ryan Foster, Kurt Mosses attorney to Judge Petrovsky's chambers.

"Do you have an stone cold proof?" Ryan asked, holding the door for Casey.

Casey pulled a file folder out of her bag and handed it to him as she said, "Read it and weep."

* * *

"You should probably call Benson and Stabler," Fin informed Munch as he entered the bullpen. Munch was typing slowly on the computer on his desk.

"Why would I do…" Munch trailed off as he turned around to see who Fin had in cuffs.

"Meet the woman who ran over Trevor Langan with her car," Fin said.

"We've met before," Munch muttered, picking up his phone. Elliot answered on the third ring. "We have a bit of a problem," Munch said into the phone.

"_What is it?" _

Munch paused for a moment. "Your ex-wife tried to kill Trevor Langan."

* * *

**Kathy did WHAT? So, Trevor and Huang are together, ay? Who knocked on the hospital door? How does Kurt's trial turn out? Do Olivia and Elliot decide on baby names? And, Elliot and Olivia's wedding, of sorts, has some surprises in store! **** READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!  
You want more? Tell me! An author loves good feedback. Nothing rude, please! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)****  
**


	18. Junkie

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**I'm sorry that it's been weeks since I last posted! I've been testing in school and when I've been home I've been too exhausted to even think. Hopefully, I'll be posting another chapter up before the end of the day! If not, I will soon post something. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! Remember to please read & review! -Andy :)**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone for all of the support! It makes me feel really happy that you like this story so much! :)**

* * *

She looked like hell. Her blonde hair hung limply on her head. It looked thinner too, like she'd lost a large portion of her once thick hair during the time since he'd last seen her. Her face was pale and covered in a variety of different zits, black heads, and scabs. Kathy's eyes were sunken in and her clothes were hanging on for dear life to her tiny frame.

Elliot sat across from her in Interrogation Room Two and stared at her. She was fidgety and looked everywhere but in his eyes. What had happened to the woman he had once been married to? Why did she do this to herself?

"Why did you hit Trevor Langan with your car?" he asked in a whisper after a prolonged couple of minutes.

Kathy looked in his direction, not his eyes, as she answered, "I…I…I..I…I…" she stuttered quickly and bit her finger nail as her eyes darted around the room. Her eyes widened and then she grabbed Elliot's hands on top of the table. "Do you think you could hook me up? I….I…mean…I….I'll answer your questions. I just need more!"

Olivia watched the scene unfold before her as Elliot pried his hands out of Kathy's. He turned toward the two-way mirror with a sad look on his face. Olivia twitched and turned, running into Cragen.

"Is everything alright?" Cragen asked, worry written clearly on his face as Olivia pushed passed him and ran toward the bathroom.

Elliot emerged from the interrogation room a moment later. "She's high right now. And, I think she was high when she ran over Trevor." He looked around confused and then asked, "Where's Liv?"

"She ran off toward the bathroom a minute ago," Cragen answered and then added, "It looked like she was to throw up or…" Elliot ran passed him, "something."

Elliot ran into the Ladies' room and could hear Olivia from the door. He walked down to the last stall and held her hair for her.

Ten minutes later, Olivia and Elliot emerged from the Ladies' room. Olivia's smelled like peppermint and Elliot's hand was rubbing soothing circles on Olivia's back. They entered the squad room together, immediately parting when they saw the Chief of Detectives talking to Cragen near their captain's door.

Both men looked up suddenly, scaring the shit out of Elliot and Olivia. They looked at each other, nodded, and then walked over to where the two detectives were standing awkwardly, a few feet apart.

The chief shook Elliot's hand and then Olivia's and looked at the two detectives expectantly. "Do you know why I'm here?" he asked.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and then back at the chief. They shook their heads and flinched when he started laughing. "Don't act so scared! Well, you can if you want, but we have enough evidence to convict Kurt Moss," he said. Then, he looked directly at Olivia, "Are you ready to face him?"

"Yes," Olivia nodded. "When's his trial?"

"Tomorrow morning," the chief answered and then headed for the squad room doors, "at eight o'clock, sharp!"

Each detective nodded at his and her commanding officer and then turned to Cragen, who was looking at them skeptically. "Would you like to tell me what is going on with you two?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Um, yeah," Olivia nodded as she absentmindedly stepped closer to Elliot and rubbed her belly in unison.

This did not go unseen by Cragen. "You're pregnant?" Cragen asked, in shock. He'd said it rather loudly and Munch and Fin looked up at them from their desks.

Fin had a huge grin on his face as he turned to his partner. "You own me fifty bucks!"

Munch muttered, "This is a damn conspiracy," and then slapped a fifty in Fin's hand. "You're going to die a slow and painful death," Munch joked as he sat back in his chair.

"At least, I'll die fifty bucks richer," Fin smirked at his partner and then turned to Olivia, Elliot, and Cragen who had been watching the little exchange. "Congrats, guys."

"Yes. Congratulations," Munch winked at the couple. "John is a good name for a boy." He winked at his friends and the group chuckled lightly.

"Let's talk in my office," Cragen beckoned as he walked toward his office.

The couple nodded, smiling at Munch and Fin before following Cragen into his office. They gripped each others hand tightly.

"What do you want, Agent Porter?" Trevor asked when Dean walked into the room.

"I need to talk to Dr. Huang," Dean said. He watched as the doctor squeezed Trevor's hand and then stood up. He had a solemn look on his face as he followed Dean out into the vestibule.

* * *

"What do you want?" Huang asked as he closed the door behind himself and leaned against the wall to the left of the door.

"Someone's put a hit out of Detective Stabler," Porter grimaced.

Huang's eyes widened. "Who?"

"I don't know." Dean shook his hand and looked down at his new Italian leather shoes.

Huang sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He brought it up to his ear. "Well, that's not good," he said before the recipient of his phone call answered. "This is Agent George Huang. I'd like to speak to Sergeant Tucker."

* * *

**Who put the hit out on Elliot? What does Tucker have to do with anything? What does Cragen say in the 'meeting'? How does Kurt's trial turn out? Do Olivia and Elliot decide on baby names? And, Elliot and Olivia's wedding, of sorts, has some surprises in store! **** READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!  
You want more? Tell me! An author loves good feedback. Nothing rude, please! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)**


	19. Fuck

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**I'm sorry that it's been weeks since I last posted! I've been testing in school and when I've been home I've been too exhausted to even think. Hopefully, I'll be posting another chapter up before the end of the day! If not, I will soon post something. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! Remember to please read & review! -Andy :)**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone for all of the support! It makes me feel really happy that you like this story so much! :)**

* * *

Olivia sat in one of the leather seats in front of Cragen's desk as Elliot closed the door behind them. He walked over to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Cragen asked, gesturing to the seat beside Olivia's.

"Oh," Elliot mumbled before pulling the seat over to rest next to Olivia's. Then, he sat down and took Olivia's small hand in his large one.

"So," Cragen started, laying his hands flat on the desk before him with his fingers spread apart, "I'm guessing Elliot's the father of your little one."

The room was silent for a moment. Cragen raised and eyebrow at the couple. "It is Elliot's, right?"

Elliot looked over at Olivia expectantly but she would neither look in his eyes nor Cragen's. She was fidgeting in her seat as she looked into her lap.

Elliot gulped and whispered to Olivia, "Liv? They're mine, right?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot with tears in her eyes. "I don't know," she whispered.

Elliot's jaw dropped as his hand slipped out of Olivia's.

* * *

Doctor George Huang walked into the Internal Affairs lobby. The walls were white and the couches were a boring beige color. On one end of the room was an elevator and on the other was a secretary behind a desk. She looked over the counter suspiciously, but said nothing.

George walked toward her desk and, once he reached the desk, said to the woman, "I have an appointment to see Sergeant Tucker."

The secretary, whose name tag said Judy, looked at Huang with a raised eyebrow. Then, she looked down over at the phone on her desk. She picked it up and dialed a number.

Huang didn't pay attention to her conversation as he looked around the room. On one wall was a painting. It was about as boring as the office it was in.

The painting was mostly white canvas with a view splatters of red on it. To George, it looked like blood spatter. _How fitting_, thought George.

"Sergeant Tucker will see you now," Judy said in a light voice, pulling George out of his reverie. He nodded and walked toward the door to the right of the desk.

Judy watched as George closed the door behind himself and then she picked up her phone again. She quickly dialed a number, hoping to God that _he _would pick up.

* * *

"How does the jury find the defendant, Kurt Moss?" Judge Lena Petrovsky asked the next morning in court.

Olivia was on the edge of her seat. She sat with Fin and Munch on either side of her. Elliot and Cragen were behind them. Everyone was anxious as they awaited the verdict.

"Your Honor," the juror gulped, "we were deadlocked."

Casey's jaw fell to the floor as she sat in the prosecutor's chair. This _couldn't_ be happening. He _had _to be found guilty. He _couldn't_ be set free.

Petrovsky was quiet for a moment before she picked up her gave. "I have no choice but to announce this as a mistrial," she said and then looked over at Kurt. "Mister Moss, you can never be tried again for these crimes you have been accused of. Court is adjourned." She banged the gavel on the desk in front of her and left the court room with a solemn expression on her face.

Across the room, Olivia sat rigidly in her seat. Munch and Fin had left her to be alone with Elliot, who had moved to sit beside her. Cragen was waiting on the courthouse steps with Casey for the two detectives.

Kurt Moss walked up to the detectives with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Good job today, Olivia. You too, Elliot. It's too bad you're prosecutor couldn't win for you. Oh, well. Maybe next time." Kurt chuckled and then added, "Oh, wait. There won't be a next time. That's just too bad." He pouted and then chuckled before he walked out of the court room.

Olivia couldn't speak and she couldn't even form words. She got her things together and stood. Elliot followed suite. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"You think Dean Porter put the hit out of Olivia?" Tucker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," George corrected, "Elliot."

"Oh, yes, same thing." Tucker rolled his eyes and then cracked his knuckles. "What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea, but it may not work," George offered.

"I'm all ears," Tucker smirked at his friend. He'd do anything to save his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

* * *

"Liv, baby, please talk to me," Elliot called into the bathroom. Olivia had locked herself in their bathroom for the last hour. She didn't turn on the shower, so he knew she could hear him.

The kids were all asleep in their beds, so Elliot didn't have to worry about them. He could be worried about Olivia, and Olivia only, right now.

Elliot heard the door unlock and then an arm shot out of the room and pulled him inside. Olivia locked the door behind him and then went back to her seat in the corner of the room. He face was red and tear stained. Elliot walked over to her and sat beside her. He pulled her into his lap and held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

"The baby is yours; never doubt that," she said into his shoulder.

"Baby, I know," Elliot rubbed her head and kissed her shoulder. "Is that why you're crying?"

Olivia sniffled and pulled away. She looked into Elliot's eyes as she whispered, "What are we gonna do? Kurt is back on the streets. I'm scared for you, your kids, our kids, our friends…" Olivia trailed off as more tears welled up in her eyes.

"Liv, baby," Elliot whispered, taking Olivia face in his hands. He swiped his thumbs under each of her eyes as he said, "we'll be okay. We will."

She looked into his watery blue eyes quizzically and then shook her head. They could worry about that later. Right now, it was just them. Olivia closed her eyes and placed a soft, sweet, passionate, kiss on Elliot's lips.

An hour later, the couple emerged from the bathroom naked and blissed out. They walked over to their bed and laid beneath the covers, wrapped up in each other.

"Anna and Joshua Stabler," Olivia whispered in a half-asleep haze.

Elliot smiled lazily and kissed her forehead. "Tomorrow is Sunday."

"I know," Olivia whispered. She yawned and then fell asleep peacefully with her lover.

* * *

"Are you completely sober now?" Munch asked Kathy with a raised eyebrow as they sat in the quiet interrogation room.

"Yes," she croaked out, "but it's not like I want to be."

"What did you need to tell me?" Munch asked as he rolled his eyes.

"There's something you don't know about Trevor Langan," Kathy stated.

"And what is that?" Munch asked, his eyebrow raising even higher.

Kathy smirked evilly. "What's in it for me?"

* * *

**Tucker is Elliot's brother-in-law? What did Trevor do? THAT'S RIGHT! The wedding is up next, with a few surprises! What's gonna happen with Kurt? And, is Dean REALLY the one who put the hit out on Elliot? READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!**

**You want more? Tell me! An author loves good feedback. Nothing rude, please! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)**


	20. Wedding Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy. This chapter is on the shorter side because it's Part 1 of the Wedding. This story is almost done. I promise! I hope I still have a some readers! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! Remember to please read & review! -Mandy :)**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone for all of the support! It makes me feel really happy that you like this story so much! :)**

* * *

"Breathe, Benson, breathe," Olivia whispered to herself as she stared at herself in the mirror. She stood dressed in a tea length white dress. It had intricate beaded designs all over the bodice and at the bottom of the skirt. She had just finished her make up and she was completely ready to leave the room, but her feet wouldn't let her move.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Why was she so scared? The future. That's it.

What if screwed up sometime down the road? What if Elliot suddenly stopped loving her? What if she was a bad mother?

_Oh. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. I'm going to be like my mother,_ she thought to herself as she placed a hand on her baby bump. _I'm not good enough for Elliot. For Josh. For Anna. For anyone._ She sighed as she ran a hand through her short locks, as a stray tear made it's way down her face.

Olivia was startled by a knock on her dressing room door. "Come in," she choked out. There was a moment of silence and then the door slowly opened.

"We have a slight problem," the man that had just come in said as he closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" Olivia gasped.

* * *

"Where the fuck is Munch?" Elliot asked as he straightened his tie. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie that Olivia had picked out for him. She'd said it was 'the exact color' of his eyes. He smiled at the memory.

"He said he had something to tell Olivia," Fin answered him as he stepped into his shoes, and then checked himself out in his own mirror. He winked at himself before turning back to Elliot. "You're ready, man. And, you look almost as good as me."

Elliot took a deep breath as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror. It was true. He was ready - completely ready - but he was still slightly anxious. Thoughts kept invading his mind about the future.

Would Olivia change her mind right before the pastor even had a chance to speak? What if he screwed up? What if Olivia decided she wanted out of the marriage a few years down the road?

_I'm not good enough for her_, Elliot thought to himself as he let out a puff of air through his mouth. He massaged his temples with his left hand as his right scratched at his scalp.

"Are you okay, man?" Fin asked as he gave his friend a worried glance.

"Olivia's too good for me," Elliot stated glumly as he turned to look at his colleague and one of his closest friends.

"Well," Fin said smirking at his friend, "since Liv is like my sister, of course she's too good for you. She's too good for anyone. But, since I'm your friend and she's my friend, you two are perfect for each other."

"Opposites attract," Elliot murmured with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Why would Trevor try to rape Kathy?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Munch shook his head and then added, "I better go. You're going to be walking down the isle soon."

Olivia smiled up at the aging man and nodded as he opened the door and left the room.

"Guys, it's time," Cragen walked into the mens' dressing room. He looked around and asked, "Where's Munch?"

"I'm here," Munch came up behind his captain with a smile.

"Good," Cragen gave him a smile and then turned to Elliot and Fin. They both stood up and Fin was the first out of the room, Elliot following slowly behind him.

Cragen patted the man on the back and gave him a reassuring smile. Then, he walked down the hall, toward the ladies' dressing room, where Olivia was. Olivia's two bridesmaids had already left their room and stopped him in the hallway.

"Don't you look dashing," Melinda commented with a smile.

"Thank you," Don blushed lightly as Casey agreed with Melinda.

* * *

He took a deep breath and then knocked softly on the door.

"Come in!" Olivia called as she finished applying her mascara. She looked toward the corner of her mirror as the door closed and gasped inaudibly.

"Hello again," Kurt smiled at her.

* * *

**Stay tuned for Part 2 of the Wedding! Please, leave a kind review!**


	21. Wedding Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**This chapter is on the shorter side because it's Part 2 of the Wedding. The is, technically, the last chapter, but I'm adding an Epilogue! I promise! I hope I still have a some readers! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! Remember to please read & review! -Mandy :)**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone for all of the support! It makes me feel really happy that you like this story so much! :)**

* * *

Standing at the alter in a small chapel in Queens, Elliot looked out at the group of about one hundred who had showed up for his and Olivia's nuptials. He bounced from foot to foot restlessly as his nerves started to weigh down on him. He looked over at his priest who gave him a reassuring smile.

He turned his attention to the isle as Casey Novak walked down the isle, beside Munch. Then came Melinda and Fin. Then, some classical song, that Elliot couldn't remember the name of, started playing. It was Olivia's song, Elliot realized, and his heart started to beat rapidly.

Elliot held his breath and thought, _We're finally here_. He waited a moment, staring at the double doors of the chapel. There was no one there. He sent a worried look to Casey and Melinda, who shrugged in response.

All eyes were on him now. Where was Olivia?

* * *

"You don't have to do this," Olivia said, trying to get Kurt to put down the gun he was holding against Cragen's head.

"Yes, I do," Kurt smirked evilly. "He'll only be the first of many to go. I mean, I would have killed Elliot first, but," he smiled wider, "think about it. If I kill your friends first," he tightened his hold on his gun, "then, when I finally do kill your beloved Elliot," he rolled his eyes in disgust, "you'll have no one to console you."

"Why would you bring my friends into this, Kurt?" she forced back her tears as she continued, "I'm the one you hate, aren't I? Why not just kill me?"

Kurt thought for a moment and then his eyes met hers, as he whispered, "I don't hate you, Olivia."

"Well, you have a fucked up way of showing it!" Olivia yelled at him. "You abused me. You tried to rape me. You tried to take me away from my friends. You tried to kill my best friend, and now, you're trying to kill the closest thing I have to a father."

"You never loved me," Kurt snarled as he cocked the trigger of his gun. "I like being in charge, and you were so strong willed. But, I loved you! I still do!"

"I did love you," Olivia stated. "I, honestly, did. But, you…you're too controlling. Your temper is too bad and you probably never loved me. Maybe you thought you did, but you didn't. If you really loved me, you would have taken me as I was - without trying to change me."

"Elliot never tried to change you?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Never," Olivia shook her head.

Kurt gulped and moved his gun, "Would you have stayed with me if I hadn't tried to change you?"

Cragen looked at Olivia with wide eyes and he smiled at her sadly.

* * *

"I'll be right back," Elliot stated, loud enough for the people in the pews to hear him. He jogged down the isle and then the hallway.

He stopped middle step when he heard a high pitch scream and then a gunshot. Now, he ran as fast as he could to the Brides' dressing chambers.

When he got to the door, he kicked it open. He took a look around the room and then at his bride-to-be. She was covered in blood.

He looked down to the ground where his captain and Olivia's ex-boyfriend were strewn on the ground.

"What happened?" Elliot asked, his breathing rapid.

Cragen groaned and pushed Kurt Moss off of him. He then wiped his forehead with his sleeve and answered, "Kurt Moss shot himself in the head, after holding a gun to my head for ten minutes."

"Oh," Elliot murmured as he walked over to Olivia. "Are you all right, Liv?" Olivia nodded and wrapped her arms around her soon-to-be husband. "We should reschedule this wedding."

Elliot chuckled as he kissed her forehead and whispered, "As you wish." He pulled away and looked down at her with a smile. "You look beautiful, by the way."

* * *

The next week, Elliot and Olivia were married in the same chapel. Dean Porter and Kathy Malone were arrested for aiding an attack of an officer of the law. Trevor Langan was released from the hospital, and he was found innocent of the charge of rape.

* * *

"Hey, El," Olivia whispered to her husband one night as they lay in their bed, her head on his chest and his hand on her 8 month old baby bump.

"Yeah, baby," Elliot murmured as he rubbed his wife's belly.

"I love you," she whispered, half asleep.

"I love you too," he whispered back and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the Epilogue! Don't forget to leave a (kind) review! -Mandy((:**


End file.
